Brought Together then torn apart
by katrin1989
Summary: Ronnie desperately tries to find her daughter after discovering the truth. She makes it to the slaters where she finds Danielle upset and angry. Just as they begin to talk things through, unexpected events will change Danielle's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thoughts of regret and despair were running through Ronnie's head as she made her way across the square to find her daughter. Only minutes ago she had been raising her glass to her father who it turned out had yet again destroyed her life. She had believed his lies again and trusted what he said over Danielle, her sweet, innocent and now broken little girl. As she remembered all those times that Danielle had reached out to Ronnie as a young girl in need of a friend, Ronnie realised that she had pushed her away so many times that this may have been the final straw for Danielle.

"Who would want a daughter like you!" This must be ringing in her ears right now Ronnie was thinking to herself. But Ronnie had longed for her daughter for 19 years and she feared that she had become like her father. So bitter and twisted was Archie Mitchell, that he had told his daughter her baby was dead giving Ronnie no hope for a possible reunion with her. She couldn't mess this up again it just wouldn't happen because all Ronnie wanted to do was throw her arms round her baby and spend a lifetime making up for her mistakes.

When she arrived at the slaters house Ronnie banged on the door continuously, grazing her knuckles on the wood but the pain didn't matter, all that mattered was Danielle who would hopefully be on the other side of the door.

"Alright Alright I'm comin!" Stacey yelled from the other side of the door. The door opened and a very drunk Stacey stood before Ronnie her eyes barely able to focus on her.

"You're not welcome ere," Stacey gestured towards Ronnie as she pointed her finger. Ronnie tried to see if Danielle was perhaps standing in the hallway and had come to see who it was, but it didn't look like Stacey was going to budge.

"Please Stacey she needs to know how sorry I am, I know how much I hurt her please let me in!" Ronnie cried as she was barely able to hold back her tears. She knew deep down that it wasn't going to be easy to explain her actions and her emotions were all over the place. Stacey looked like she was squaring up to Ronnie as she edged closer and looked in Ronnie eyes.

"I won't ever let you hurt her again" Stacey said in a much softer tone of voice but still it was firm and defiant. Tears began to fall down Ronnie's cheeks as she could still not believe what she had done.

When Stacey saw this she felt uncomfortable because Ronnie Mitchell was not the type of woman who let people see her true feelings. Stacey knew that Danielle had found this out the hard way.

"Look Ronnie, she's in a right state so I'm not sure it's a good idea you coming in here and making it worse." Said Stacey.

"Its ok stace, let her in….." said a small and quiet voice coming from the hallway. Stacey stood back and saw Danielle standing there, her eyes were red and puffy and she looked so sad and helpless.

" Baby….!" Ronnie cried softly as she saw Danielle for the first time as her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Danielle looked on at her mother standing on the doorstep she felt a sudden surge of anger come over her. She had never felt this kind of anger towards Ronnie before and couldn't quite understand her feelings. Thinking back to the wedding reception when she had begged and pleaded with Ronnie to believe that she was her daughter, her Amy, Danielle couldn't see past her mothers rejection. But now here she was, the roles were reversed and it was Ronnie who had come to fight for her now. Danielle didn't want to hurt Ronnie but at the same time she didn't want her to expect things to be ok after an apology. It was as if she had shed all the tears that were humanly possibly over the past 7 months and she wouldn't allow herself to be that pathetic little girl that Ronnie had witnessed many times before.

Stacey didn't quite know what to do in this situation. She glanced at Danielle an then at Ronnie and for the first time she began to recognise the similarities between them. Thinking it would be best if she left them to it, Stacey whispered to her friend "You sure you'll be ok?"

"I'm fine honestly, we need to talk alone." Danielle said calmly. Stacey was amazed at how well she was holding herself together. She could tell that it might be a front to show Ronnie that she could cope but really Danielle was a very fragile girl who needed to handled with care.

Ronnie anxiously waited for Stacey to leave but she was grateful that her daughter had a friend who would look out for her. Stacey grabbed Danielle's hand and held on to it tightly. As she walked upstairs their hand parted and Stacey smiled at her friend as if to say "I'm there if you need me".

" I'm so sorry sweetheart I should never have trusted my dad, I was stupid enough to think he had changed." Ronnie exclaimed as she walked into the slaters home. Steadily walking over to her daughter Ronnie could barely take her eyes off her. She had always thought that Danielle was a sweet looking girl but as she looked at her golden blonde hair and big brown eyes Ronnie was overcome with pride. This Girl was hers and she was standing there close enough to touch and it was everything Ronnie had ever wanted.

"Those things I said I never meant a word of it, you are all I have ever wanted Danielle. Please forgive me I need you so much." Ronnie would have gotten down on her knees and begged if she thought it would help.

Danielle was beginning to soften towards Ronnie as she saw how helpless her mother had become. She looked straight at Ronnie her eyes welling up so determined not to burst into tears.

" I've cried so much over you Ronnie, I don't know if I can take anymore of this. I tried so hard to make you like me. I wanted to get to know you and I found out that I'm nothing like you! I know you had your pain to deal with but what about mine?! I gave up everything to come here and find you." Danielle was losing control of her emotions and she walked into the living room and sat down with her head in her hands. Ronnie felt Danielle' pain now, and all she wanted to do was throw her arms around her baby and make it all ok.

" I know it won't be easy for you but please hear me out," Ronnie said calmly as she sat down next to Danielle. " I still can't believe this is happening, you have been here all along, the only person that ever truly mattered to me. I grieved for my daughter for a long time not knowing what she looked liked or where she was. My dad told me you died when you were 5 and that destroyed any chance of me ever finding you sweetie. When you tried to tell me the truth that's why I didn't believe you, I let him ruin your life too. I promise he won't ever hurt you again."

It was a lot for Danielle to take in at this point. She raised her head and turned to Ronnie who for the first time looked vunerable and desperate. She was always beautiful to Danielle though. Even when her make-up was running and her hair was all over the place, Ronnie still managed to maintain her looks. There was something very gentle in the way she spoke. It was as if she was scared of upsetting her daughter and tentatively she smiled. Ronnie reached her hand out waiting for Danielle to respond and was pleasantly surprised when she saw Danielle reached over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for the reviews I'll keep going as long as people like it. There is tragedy coming up but don't worry Danielle doesn't die in my version. Hope you like it! Please review if you can xx**

Chapter 3

Mother and daughter were sharing a tender moment in the Slater's living room as Ronnie felt Danielle's soft warm hands against her own. It was more than she could have imagined as she was the happiest she had been since the day when her daughter was born. Just as Danielle was about to say something her mobile phone rang and she turned to Ronnie, smiled, and then went to answer it.

"Hello?" Danielle whispered as she so badly wanted to be with her mother and sort things out.

"Is this Danielle Jones I'm speaking to?" A voice said on the other line. Thinking it was probably a wrong number she became impatient. "Yes what is it?"

"I'm Doctor Taylor form The Princess Royal Hospital, Telford. I'm afraid your father Andy Jones has been taken into hospital, we believe he has suffered from a heart attack. It would be best if you could make your way here immediately as we are unsure how his condition will be by morning." The voice said calmly.

"Oh my God is he going to be ok? I don't understand. He is really healthy how could this happen? Is he stable?" Danielle was panicking as she thought about the last time she saw her dad and they hadn't spoken much since.

"He is stable at the moment but he is not out of the woods yet. We are taking very good care of him and I'm sure he would be happy to see you as he has been asking after you." The doctor reassured her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Danielle said firmly.

As she hung up the phone Danielle thought about the last time she had seen her father, just after the abortion. Things had been strained between them since then and their phone calls were short and infrequent. Unable to contain her worry over her father's condition she broke down in the kitchen in floods of tears.

Ronnie had been sitting quietly in the living room eager for her daughter to return but when she could hear sobbing from the other room, she panicked and rushed to her feet.

"Danielle, are you ok?" she whispered softly. But Ronnie was unprepared for what she was about to see when she walked in the kitchen. Her Daughter was crying uncontrollably as she sat curled up in the corner.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ronnie was worried that she had upset her daughter again, so slowly she knelt down beside her and stroked her hair gently. Danielle looked up at her mother and she felt safe and loved by her for the first time.

"It's my dad, he's had a heart attack. He's in hospital. I have to go to him." She whispered sadly.

Ronnie didn't quite know what to say to comfort her daughter. She knew that her mother had died not that long ago and she could see the scared little girl in Danielle, rising to the surface once more.

"I'm so sorry darling, but you now he's in the best place for it and they will take great care of him, I know that for sure." Ronnie attempted to reassure Danielle. But she didn't know what was going to happen to Andy so all she could do was be strong for her daughter when she needed her the most.

"Lets get you changed into something more comfortable before we go," said Ronnie as she helped her up and led her out the room.

"We?" Danielle questioned her mother.

"Only if you want me to come that is? I just want to be there for you." She was unsure if this was a bad move but sighed in relief when she saw a small smile appear on Danielle's face.

"Of course," she replied.

Danielle paced up and down the hallway as she thought of the things her father might need. Pyjamas, toothbrush, magazines, the list was endless and Ronnie could see she was going to crack at any moment.

"Hey, calm down I'll call a cab and we'll get going as soon as," Ronnie was very concerned at her daughters sate of mind. After all it was a lot to cope with and she would still be upset from the night's events at the reception.

"Stacey! Stacey could you come down here!" Ronnie yelled up the stairs.

Stacey ran down in an instant as she worried that something had happened between mother and daughter. She saw Danielle in tears and then looked at Ronnie furiously.

"What have you said now?" She questioned Ronnie.

"I haven't said anything its Danielle's dad, he's ill she needs to go and see him in hospital."

"Dan I'm so sorry. I'm coming with you," Stacey could see how broken Danielle had become over the past few months and she felt even more sorry for her at this moment. The two friends hugged as Ronnie looked on wishing she could share another moment of happiness with her daughter. Although they had made progress the mother and daughter hadn't embraced each other and Ronnie found it hard not being able to do so. She couldn't yet though, it had to be on Danielles's terms and right now she was more fragile than ever.

The cab had arrived minutes later and with no time to change the three women left the Slater's house and headed to Telford.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! thanks again for the comments I'm glad you like it. I know this chapter might seem as if I am dragging it out a bit but I'll make it worth it. Pretty soon Ronnie will be visiting Danielles home in telford and her brother will make an appearance. I still haven't decided what will happen to andy yet but if you have any suggestions please feel free! Oh and i never really thought the whole taxi fare thing through lol im from scotland so I didn't realise how far away telford was form london :0. I felt a bit daft after realising that! I have researched quite a bit about types of heart attacks and I won't be going into too much detail so I hope it makes sense.**

Chapter 4

The Journey to the hospital was filled with a deadly silence as Ronnie couldn't find the words to comfort Danielle. Stacey however, occasionally tried to break this silence. Every time She reassured her friend that her Dad would be ok, Danielle appeared absent her mind a million miles away. Ronnie on the other hand chose not to say anything. To show her support she held her little girls hand and every so often she squeezed it gently to remind Danielle that she was there for her.

"Don't worry too much Dan. I know it sounds stupid for me to tell you this but like you said, your dad is fit and healthy." Stacey had been trying her hardest to make her feel better but she knew it was falling on deaf ears.

"What if he doesn't look like my dad when I see him?" Danielle asked hesitantly.

"Of course he will. He's your dad," Stacey replied.

"No I mean, he will probably have tubes attached to him and machines all around him," Her voice was calmer than before but it was riddled with sadness. Stacey knew this was probably true, so she smiled faintly at Danielle and wished there was something she could do to ease her suffering.

Ronnie was overjoyed to be with her daughter but the situation was causing Danielle so much pain that she hated seeing her this way. It was almost like she thought it wasn't her place to be accompanying them to the hospital. This was a private family matter. But Ronnie also thought to herself 'I'm her mother, I should be here'.

As the taxi pulled up outside the hospital Danielle's hands began to shake. She knew she had to be strong and face the situation head on, after all that's what Ronnie would do.

"You go ahead i'll pay for the taxi," said Ronnie smiling. Danielle hadn't even thought about bringing money with her and she guessed it wasn't going to be cheap.

"Be strong sweetheart," Ronnie whispered in her daughters ears when she caught up with them. Danielle forced a smile and made her way to the reception with Ronnie and Stacey in tow.

"I really don't think she'll be able to handle this Ronnie," Stacey said quietly so Danielle wouldn't hear.

"We just need to be there for her Stacey, you know her better than I do," It hurt Ronnie to say this but it was true. In all the time she had spent with Danielle Ronnie had never asked her about her life. Perhaps if she had, Danielle would have told her the truth sooner.

As they approached the reception Danielle choked back the tears.

"I'm looking for my dad, Andy Jones. He was brought in earlier this evening after a heart attack," The seriousness of the situation hit harder as she breathed in the scent of hospital disinfectant. The receptionist smiled at Danielle and checked the computer.

"If you take the lift to the 2nd floor and then follow the signs to cardiology, the doctor will speak with you before you see him," she had that familiar look of sorrow on her face. Danielle recognised her from previous visits there to see her mother when she was ill. The receptionist didn't remember her, but Danielle never forgot anything about the times when her mother was in hospital.

When they made it to the cardiology reception, Danielle noticed a scruffy but handsome looking doctor chatting to one of the nurses.

"I'm here to see my dad Andy Jones, I want to see him now," Danielle had found strength in her voice and her tone was forceful.

The doctor turned to face her after cutting off his conversation.

"Hi there, you must be Danielle? I'm Doctor Taylor we spoke on the phone earlier. If you come through to the family room I'll explain what's happening with your dad," he held out his hand to shake as he spoke. Danielle reluctantly shook his hand. She was desperate to see her dad but knew it was important to find out what was going to happen to him.

Ronnie had been standing back and letting Danielle handle things. She didn't want to intrude, but Danielle was only 19 years old and it was a lot to deal with at her age.

"Would you like your friends to sit in with you? It's your choice," asked doctor Taylor.

"Of course yes, this is my friend Stacey and this is my em…."

" Ronnie, Ronnie Mitchell," Ronnie piped up not wanting to Danielle to feel uncomfortable.

Danielle was glad that Ronnie had intorduced herself because the akwardness of their relationship was the last thing on her mind at the moment. Doctor Taylor fumbled with his pager and then gestured for them to sit down.

"We have ran some tests on your dad had an acute heart attack. It was caused by a sudden blockage in a coronary artery that greatly reduced the blood supply to an area of his heart. Luckily we managed to stabalise him and he was treated promptly. Their can be complications surrounding this kind of heart attack, I have to warn you that his condition could get worse before it gets better," Doctor Taylor could tell that the young girl probably hadn't understood most of what he has just told her.

" I'll have another chat with you later and we can discuss his treatment," He said smiling slightly.

Danielle nodded as she tried to process the information she had just been told. Turning to look at Stacey, Danielle realised that she wasn't the only one who was confused. Did this mean he would be ok? Could he get worse?

" Your dad is just through here, room 15," said doctor Taylor as he lead them down the corridor. The flurescent lights were hurting Danielles eyes as they illuminated the building. Her heart began to race as it felt like it would burst out of her chest at any moment. It was a combination of nerves and exhaustion that caused her to pause and take in a deep breath before entering the room.

"Dad?" She whispered softly. Andy Jones looked very pale and helpless as he lay in the hospital bed with various tubes connected to his body.

Doctor Taylor knew that family members were often daunted by the tubes and machine that surrounded the patient. " Its ok, the machines are monitoring his blood pressure and breathing and he is doing really well," he reassured Danielle.

A single tear began to trickle down her face as Danielle appraoched her fathers bedside. He was asleep and looked so peaceful considering all he had been through that night. Glancing up at the clock in the room Danielle saw it was now half past midnight.

Ronnie followed Danielle into the room, cautiously keeping her distance incase her daughter wanted to be alone. Stacey decided to wait outside the room, she was already uncomfortable with the situation and although she knew it was selfish of her, she didn't want to witness her friend breaking down.

"I'm so sorry dad, I should have been there for you," Danielle sobbed quietly as she stroked his hand gently.

Ronnie's heart was breaking as she watched her daughter suffering. All she wanted to do was hold Danielle and make everything better. It wasn't as simple as that, so she put her arm round Danielle's shoulder and pulled her close. Surprisingly her daughter responded by wrapping her arms round Ronnie's waist and resting her head on her mother's shoulder. Danielle began crying uncontrollably, barley able to catch her breath. Ronnie's heart skipped a beat as she could feel her daughters grip. When Ronnie first held Danielle as a baby, those tiny little fingers had gripped on to hers like they would never let go.

" Shh... its ok let it out I'm here baby I'm here," Ronnie cried softly.

Danielle felt herself falling as her knee's gave way and she fell to the floor, overcome with emotion. Ronnie fell with her and mother and daughter were holding each other for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Roxy Mitchell stood behind the bar of the Queen Vic, anxiously tapping her fingers on the counter. Her sister had been gone for hours and she had been unable to get in touch with her. While Peggy and Archie were arguing upstairs in the living room, Roxy was reflecting on the nights events. How could her dad do this to Ronnie? He lied continuously to both of them and had shattered Peggy's trust. The real Archie Mitchell showed his true colours tonight, she thought to herself. Roxy hoped that her sister had caught up with Danielle before it was too late because the things she said to her daughter were awful. But Roxy wasn't blameless either; she had used Danielle as a babysitter and never took the chance to get to know her properly.

"JUST GET OUT! GO AWAY NONE OF US WANT YOU HERE!!" Peggy yelled at the top of her voice. Roxy rushed upstairs to see what was going on.

"Aunty Peg keep it down! Amy is sleeping and I want it to stay that way," Roxy snapped. She didn't mean to snap at Peggy but they had been at each others throats for hours and nobody dared to interrupt them. Peggy was standing in the hallway throwing all of Archie's clothes at him, along with every item of clothing he had bought her. She turned round to face Roxy, who soon regretted her presence there.

"I'm sorry darling but he won't leave. Your father keeps trying to explain but I've heard enough of his lies," said Peggy furiously.

"Roxanne sweetheart, please make her see sense. I was trying to protect the family you know that girl ain't right in the head. She might be Veronica's daughter but she's not a Mitchell," Archie said calmly. He had this way of manipulating people and until now Ronnie was the only one who saw through him.

"Excuse me but that girl is my niece and your Granddaughter!" Roxy exclaimed. Never before had she experienced such hatred towards her father.

"I didn't want to hurt anybody, you know how much I love my girls," Archie said softly. He might have appeared calm and contained but Archie was unpredictable and Roxy wanted him out.

"Just go dad yeah? You're not making things any better by being here," Roxy stood back as she said this making room for him to leave. Archie picked up some of his clothes and turned to his wife before he left.

"I'm not giving up that easily, I'll see you tomorrow" he whispered in Peggy's ear. She was disgusted by this man but she knew he wasn't lying when he said this.

Roxy comforted her aunt as Peggy looked positively worn out after what was a long day and an even longer night.

"Its ok aunty peg. I'll make sure he doesn't show his face here again," she reassured her.

"You gonna be ok mum?" Phil had just walked through the back door and saw Roxy comforting his mother.

"I'm fine don't worry, is Ben ok? I hope he didn't see all of that tonight," Peggy asked.

"He's ok, Max and Bradley are at the house. I'll talk to Ben tomorrow mum, I'm more worried about you just now," Phil said with a very concerned tone of voice

"I think I need to try and get some sleep. Roxy have you heard from Ronnie? Is Danielle ok? Oh that poor girl I can't believe what he did to her," Peggy asked impatiently.

"I don't know, Ronnie hasn't rung me and I can't get her on the phone. I would have gone to the Slater's but hopefully they'll be talking things through and I don't wanna interrupt," Roxy replied.

"Ok darling you're probably right. See you in the morning," Peggy smiled slightly as she walked away. Phil had a menacing look on his face as he walked upstairs towards Roxy.

"If I ever see that man in here again I will kill him," he warned Roxy. She was quite startled by his attitude towards her.

"Do you think I'm on his side?" she questioned her cousin.

"I know what you're like when it comes to him Roxy. He hasn't just hurt Ronnie you know, mum is in bits and he's taken her for a fool," Phil replied. "All that stuff with Suzy as well, he won't get away with this. Make sure you tell Ronnie that when you speak to her." Phil left the Vic, his head a mess with thoughts.

Roxy's mobile was ringing from the kitchen table and she was quick to answer it hoping it was Ronnie.

"Hello? Rox it's me, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner," Ronnie said quietly.

"Ronnie what's happening? Did you find Danielle? Is she ok?" Roxy expressed her concern.

"I did find her yeah, but I'm in Telford because well…Danielle's dad had a heart attack. I'd barely gotten the chance to talk to her when she got the call. Stacey is here too." Ronnie replied. She felt guilty for wanting to have time to talk to her daughter properly even though Andy was in a bad way.

"Oh my god! Tell her I'm sorry and I hope he's ok," Roxy expressed her sympathy.

"I will Rox. I know this all seems a bit rushed but I don't want to be away from Danielle for too long. Charlie is going to drive over tomorrow morning to pick up Stacey and I wondered if you could get some of my clothes together and give them to him to bring?" Ronnie asked." He's leaving around 9ish."

"Yeah sure, I'll get up early and go over to yours. Don't think I'm gonna sleep much tonight anyway. Danielle's ok with you staying then?" Roxy was curious to find out what happened after Ronnie went after her daughter.

"I haven't asked yet, but I can't just leave her on her own. Stacey wanted to stay with her but Danielle told her she didn't mind her going. I just haven't said anything yet but I will. I just want to be her mother Roxy," Ronnie said thoughtfully.

"Call me tomorrow yeah?" Roxy said hastily.

"I will don't worry. I better get back to Danielle, she's curled up on a chair asleep," Ronnie said contentedly. Roxy hung up the phone and slouched back in her chair. It seemed like things couldn't have gotten any worse.

**Hey, I hope you like this chapter. The Mitchells are going to be included a lot too. I don't want things to be too much love and hugs with Ronnie and Danielle straight away and I've got plenty idea's for this story. I think a complicated mother daughter relationship is on the cards! Lol. But there will be happiness for them, unlike the TV show!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Danielle awoke from a very restless night in the hospital. Between worrying about her dad's health and the situation with Ronnie, her head was hurting a great deal. It took a moment for Danielle to recall where she was. Rather dazed she turned to her left where Stacey had fallen asleep on her shoulder. They had slept in the family room overnight because it was so late when they arrived.

The memory of the night before was as clear as ever in her mind and she had made a very important decision about her life. Danielle planned to go home later and pick up some things for her dad. It would also be a chance to change out of the day old clothes she was wearing. The smudge of dirt on her dress was a reminder of the night before

when Ronnie threw her out onto the street outside the Vic.

"Who would want a daughter like you!" Ronnie's voice echoed in her head. Since finding out about her fathers heart attack Danielle didn't have the time to think about Ronnie's actions, until now. Yes she had been there for her when things went wrong but that didn't make up for her mistakes. Danielle needed a clear head on her shoulders in order to take care of her dad and she wouldn't achieve that with Ronnie around.

"Stace wake up," Danielle nudged at her friends shoulder.

"Uh, what," Stacey mumbled.

"It's just past 9. Charlie will be on his way by now. I never got the chance to say last night but thanks for being here. You're a good friend."

"You know I can stay Dan, at least for today?" Stacey said warmly.

"I'm fine honestly," she reassured her friend. "Besides you have to get back to the stall."

"I think I'll take the day off and sleep," laughed Stacey.

"I don't know what to do about Ronnie. She will want to talk but I have to focus on looking after my dad. I wasted all this time wanting more than the family I already have. I neglected them just like she neglected me!" Danielle realised she didn't want to care so much about her mother anymore but it was difficult not to.

"Just tell her you need time, wait till your dad is better. You're not obligated to play mummies and daughters you know," said Stacey sarcastically. Danielle had no response to this comment, instead she faked a sort of chuckle then stood up ready to go and see her dad.

"Hello Dani love," Andy said beaming at the sight of his daughter.

"Dad!" She threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad your awake, Listen I'm sorry for not being around when this happened. I'm sorry for not being around at all these past few months. I should have stayed home after the abortion…."

"Hey lets not get into that now," he croaked. It was clear that he was still in a very bad way.

"I wish I'd never gone to London!" she cried. "I wish I'd been a better daughter!"

"I'll have none of that young lady," said Andy defiantly. "You have done nothing wrong, I'm sorry for not supporting you through…well you know." He could couldn't bring himself to say 'abortion'.

Danielle wiped her tears on her jacket then sat by her father's bedside.

"The doctors say I'm probably going to be recovering for a while. Things are ok though I'm on a cocktail of pills," He chuckled.

"Dad this is serious. Have you been taking care of yourself? I couldn't understand when they told me, a heart attack?" Danielle questioned him in a very concerned manner.

"All you need to know is that your old dad isn't going anywhere," he said softly.

As the father and daughter talked away happily, Ronnie stood looking through the window on the door of Andy Jones's hospital room. She had been at the canteen since it opened and had just finished her third cup of coffee. It made her happy to see them happy. But it also made her jealous that they could talk away and love one and other so easily. Ronnie didn't quite know where she stood with Danielle yet and as she told Roxy last night, she wanted to be her mother.

"What are you doin?" Stacey had just appeared behind Ronnie.

"I just came to see how he was, something wrong with that?" she replied.

"Just give them time before you go swooping in trying to make yourself feel better," Stacey warned her. Ronnie frowned and tried to ignore Stacey's comment.

After about half an hour Danielle came out of the room with a huge grin on her face. Ronnie and Stacey had been standing in silence outside, both of them looking a little awkward.

"Well how is he?" Ronnie asked.

"Good yeah, he's doing ok but he'll be in here for a while," she replied desperately trying not to make eye contact with her mother.

"Listen Ronnie we need to talk," Danielle said firmly.

"Of course let's go back to the other room, I'm sure Stacey will stay with your dad?" she turned to Stacey who nodded her head.

Danielle stood by the window peering out through the gaps in the metallic grey blinds. They rattled against the glass breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"I haven't had much time to think about everything that's happened. But I do know that right now I can't put myself through the strain of having a relationship with you," she said coldly.

Ronnie's heart sank when she heard those words from her daughter's mouth. Danielle was such a shy and gentle girl who had changed a lot since meeting Ronnie.

"I am so ashamed that it took my dad almost dying for me to see how much time I have wasted on you."

The words cut through Ronnie like a knife. She tried her hardest to keep her composure but it was impossible. Although she meant it, it pained Danielle to say this. She knew it would be the only way to get through to Ronnie, after all that was how Ronnie had treated her. Ronnie was confused. It was so different to last night when Danielle had needed her for support and reassurance. They had held hands together on the way there and she had held Danielle when she broke down in tears. Why was she doing this? Was it that she just wouldn't be able to forgive her ever?

"Please Danielle; I don't have to be around you right now. Maybe we could talk on the phone and stay in touch while you're here. If you need any help looking after your dad I could, I could help….." Ronnie pleaded with her daughter that they could at least communicate somehow. Danielle remained silent. The guilt over her dad was consuming her and she thought it would be unfair to put any of her needs before his.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Ronnie cried as she stood in front of her daughter.

"I'm sorry I can't do this!" she ran out of the room sobbing uncontrollably and disappeared out of sight. Ronnie was a wreck as she tried to pull herself together and find her little girl.

"No, leave her," Stacey stopped Ronnie in her tracks. "It's better if you do for now. She does love you though, don't give up on her just give her time."

Ronnie stood outside the hospital waiting for a taxi to the station and wondering if and when she would ever get her daughter back. She felt beaten down and defeated, but not by Danielle. Ronnie was the one who said those awful things to her daughter but it was Archie who had sabotaged their lives and he was going to pay.

**Ok so I know it dragged on a bit but I wanted to show Danielle's stronger side and Ronnie being weaker. I thought it would be a bit much for them to be happy so soon. Don't worry though they will get their happiness! Please comment if you can its greatly appreciated. I found this chapter hard to write cause I sooooo wanted them to be ok lol but that would be too simple.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope people are enjoying this fic I really hope to get more reviews if you can ********. I've been trying to get into the minds of the characters and thought that a bit of R&R would help that. Please comment if you can it keeps me spurred on!**

Chapter 7

Ronnie lay curled up in Roxy's bed, pretending to be asleep when her sister walked in the room. She had been trying to sleep since arriving back in walford that afternoon. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was her daughters face, tearful and angry. But Ronnie knew she was to blame for this and her pain and anguish would not subside. All she wanted was the chance to show Danielle that she loved her and prove that she meant it. The damage had been done and it was foolish of Ronnie to expect too much too soon. Telling herself this didn't make things any better, she had to be strong for both their sakes.

Roxy was tending to Amy who like her mother was restless following a sleepless night.

"Shh…..baby your ok mummy's here," Roxy whispered gently. Ronnie smiled to her as she thought about how good a mother Roxy was. When she found out about her sisters pregnancy Ronnie had been rather cynical towards her. She had always thought Roxy was barely capable of taking care of herself never mind a baby, but things were different now. Ronnie had fantasised about being a mother to her little girl since the day she gave her away. The regret was stronger now more than ever and desperation turned into agony. Ronnie's heart was breaking and the cracks were starting to appear. As Roxy cradled her baby Ronnie couldn't help but feel jealous that her sister had Amy's whole life to look forward to. Her first words, first steps, first stay of school. They were all ahead in the future for Roxy to witness and of course Jack. She hoped that although Ronnie had missed her daughters childhood and teenage years that she could be there to see equally special moments to come. Danielle getting married, having kids and building a life for herself; if she wanted that. These events would be just as important as everything she had missed. The thought that she had been the one to encourage her daughter to have an abortion horrified Ronnie. Her grandchild was gone and it had been obvious that ever since that day Danielle regretted it. She had admitted it to Ronnie not that long ago but Ronnie didn't make things any better, she had been selfish because Danielle's pain reminded her of her own.

"Ron, you awake? It's almost time for dinner you should eat if you feel up to it," Roxy whispered. Ronnie turned over to face h and could see that she looked exhausted.

"Yeah still tired but I can't sleep Rox. I need to talk to her," Ronnie said miserably.

Roxy sat down on the bed and layed Amy between them. She had settled a bit and looked very peaceful.

"She gets more gorgeous everyday," Ronnie said smiling.

"I know, sometimes I still can't believe she mine," said Roxy proudly.

"I know what you mean, I feel the same about Danielle," she said as a tear trickled down her cheek. Roxy reached over and stroked her sister's hair lovingly.

"Just give it time. Her head must be so messed up now she's been through a lot," Roxy tried to convince her sister.

"Who knows what terrible lies dad has been feeding her, you saw how distressed she was last night. I didn't exactly help things by calling her a freak and kicking her out!" she exclaimed. Roxy glanced at Amy then scowled at Ronnie.

Ronnie realised what she had just done and looked apologetically at her sister. "Sorry, I just dunno what to do with myself."

"I reckon having a shower and eating something would be a good start," Roxy stated. "And don't worry about seeing dad, aunty peg made it clear to him he's not welcome here. If he ever shows his face Phil will sort him out."

"It still feels like he's won. I never got my daughter back not really. He wasn't content with lying to me; he had to manipulate Danielle too. I need to know what he said to her," Ronnie demanded. "If I know then maybe I can explain to her why I acted like that."

"I don't think seeing dad is a good idea Ron. You are still really fragile and he'll see that and make things worse," Roxy pleaded with her sister. "Just concentrate on Danielle and feeling better eh? I'll deal with him."

The two of them lay on Roxy's bed watching Amy sleep for a while, until Peggy called on Roxy.

"Roxy can you come here a minute!?" she shouted. Roxy sat up startled. She had almost fallen asleep but was wide awake in an instant.

"Can you put Amy down for me? She seems much calmer now, hopefully she'll stay that way," Roxy said softly not wanting to wake her daughter.

"Yeah sure I've just got to make a phone call first," Ronnie replied. Roxy kissed Amy on the head before leaving the room.

Ronnie scrolled through her contacts list on her phone before she came to the number she was looking for, Danielle. Her hands shaking she pressed the call button, her palms were sweating with fear. It rang for about 30 seconds until it went to voicemail.

_Hi this is Danielle, please leave your name and number and….. If you sound hot she'll get back to you! _

Stacey's voice interrupted her daughters at the end of the message. They sounded happy Ronnie thought to herself. She had no idea what to say because Ronnie was pretty certain that everything she wanted to saw would not fit in a voice message.

"Danielle, hi it's Ronnie. I just wanted to let you know that if you need to talk or need anything please let me know. I won't rush you I know you need time. I will always be here for you no matter what. The way I treated you has made me feel ashamed of myself and whatever my dad said to you….please understand he was trying to come between us. You were right about that. My precious little girl, you are the only thing that matters to me now. When I look at you nobody else exists to me. I hope you and your dad are ok. I love you……."

Amy had started whimpering a little, it was as if she could sense the atmosphere. Ronnie picked her up so her tiny head rested on her shoulders and she swayed her from side to side.

"Poor Amy, poor poor Amy." She whispered softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ronnie sat at the kitchen table holding Danielles locket in her hand. She had meant to give it back to her at the hospital but with everything that was going on it ended up forgotten in Ronnies coat pocket. Being apart from Danielle made every minute feel like and hour and every hour like a whole day. It has been a few days since the wedding and the dust was definitely unsettled in the Mitchell household. The atmosphere was so tense that Roxy had begun taking Amy for a walk three times a day. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Ronnie who wondered whether Jack had anything to do with it. She had seen them talking on the square that morning and Jack was cuddling his baby girl. Ronnie knew it was wrong of her to expect him to play no part in Amy's life, but it made things so difficult for her relationship with both he and Roxy. There was only one person worth thinking about for Ronnie and she was out of reach miles away.

Peggy had been attempting to get on with things and carry on as normal but Ronnie could tell she was trying to disguise her pain by putting on a brave face and ignoring the looks of sorrow she received from friends and neighbours.

Peggy didn't understand the depth of Ronnie and Archie's relationship, and how bitter he had always been towards his eldest daughter. When they went to Weymouth last year, Ronnie had shared with Peggy a little, she had let her in. Then she returned to the Vic engaged to the man that had caused Ronnie's heartache. Ronnie wasn't angry about that anymore though, Archie had tried to control Peggy and he slowly erased her identity until finally she was his wife. For that and so many other things, she despised this man.

"You ok love, fancy giving Tracey a hand downstairs? I need to see Phil about something," She asked in an unusually upbeat tone.

"If you don't mind Aunty Peg I'd rather just stay up here," Ronnie said gloomily. She let out a long sigh and continued to stare into space. Every so often she checked her phone to see if Danielle had contacted her, but there was no such luck.

"Well ok then darling, your sister should be back soon and she can help," said Peggy as she placed a hand on her nieces shoulder.

"Try not to dwell on it too much; she will call when she's ready. Maybe she's a bit like her mum – passionate but stubborn," Peggy chuckled.

Ronnie smiled faintly then began fiddling with the locket again.

Out on the square Stacey was standing at the market stall bored out of her mind, and missing her best friend. They had been texting each other quite frequently with Danielle updating Stacey about her dads condition and Stacey letting her know what was going on with the Mitchells. It was obvious to Stacey that Danielle cared about Ronnie and hadn't intended for them to depart in such a bad way

_Dad's doing well 2day, he wants 2 get up and move around but the doctors won't let him yet. Howz it goin on the stall? Have u seen R 2day? Tb love Dan x_

_Thts gd then, glad 2 hear it! Boring as usual out here. Haven't seen her yet, why dnt u jst call her? Stace x_

Stacey hadn't seen Ronnie since the hospital and it looked as if she had been hiding away from everyone. All day long Stacey had been asked questions about Danielle and Ronnie as the local gossips needed their daily dose. She felt sorry for her though and thought about going to see her later. It had been a very slow Monday; if Danielle were there she would have brightened it up without a doubt.

Danielle had been texting her friend for the past 20 minutes while sitting on a bench outside the hospital. She was constantly reassuring herself that she had made the right decision with Ronnie. It wasn't like she had rejected her mother all together, she just knew her dad needed her and she wanted to be there for him. Ronnie would understand this surely? The only way for Danielle to cope with the situation was by distancing herself completely, for the time being anyway. She never told her dad about Ronnie and the events of Peggy and Archie's wedding. Instead Danielle told him that Stacey came with her and conveniently left Ronnie out of the story. It was better this way because according to the doctors, any unnecessary stress could have a negative affect on his heart. Andy knew Ronnie as the woman who helped his daughter through a difficult time and had been kind enough to call him when she

Was in trouble. That was the way it was going to stay. There was one thing that kept pulling Danielle back in though, the voice message from Ronnie. She had listened to it so many times that she knew off by heart.

"……My precious little girl, you are the only thing that matters to me now…."

Danielle could picture Ronnie's face. Those beautiful blue eye's and her warm smile made Danielle feel safe and cherished. It was strange to think that Ronnie knew her secret, everyone knew. She decided to call Ronnie just to let her know she was ok. She was secretly hoping to get her voicemail because talking to each other was going to be awkward.

Danielle was anxious as she held the phone up to her ear. Praying she wouldn't lose her nerve she took in a huge breath and waited listening to the monotonous ringing of the phone by her ear.

Ronnie was still in the kitchen at the Vic, trying to find the strength to do anything was hard. Just as she was about to leave the room her phone rang and it almost made

her jump. As she looked at the screen and saw Danielle's name appear, the knot in her stomach began to go away.

"Hello?" she said shakily.

"Ronnie, its Danielle. Sorry if your busy I just thought I'd let you know that things are fine here. My dad is doing really well and he should be coming home soon" Danielle said nervously.

"Don't apologise of course I'm not busy, I'll always have time for you sweetie. I'm so pleased he's ok, I knew he would be," she replied happily. Just hearing her daughters voice made her heart melt. It was the sweetest sound imaginable, so soft and tentative.

Danielle was relieved that things weren't too weird when they spoke. She had felt guilty for some of what she had said to Ronnie. It wasn't meant to come out like that and she wanted so badly to tell Ronnie this.

"About the other day, I was upset and I didn't mean for it to happen like that. I just want to put my dad first," She explained.

Ronnie was proud of how easily Danielle put the needs of others before her own and she wanted to tell her that she didn't have to cope with it all alone.

"It's ok Danielle you had every right to say those things and I don't blame you one bit for it. Nothing you could say to me would ever stop me loving you," Ronnie cried softly. Danielle didn't know how to reply to this so she thought of an excuse to go.

"Oh I have to go the doctor wants a word," she said hurriedly.

"Oh ok sweetie, keep in touch I love you," Ronnie replied. she clutched Danielles locket in hand tightly.

"Will do, bye mu…." She suddenly hung up the phone as quickly as the words came out her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it but couldn't stop herself. It felt natural.

Ronnie was overjoyed that her daughter had called her mum for the first time, well sort of. She knew that Danielle didn't have to go as it was fairly obvious she wouldn't be using a mobile inside the hospital where Andy's doctor would be working. But that didn't matter; Ronnie felt that the huge weight she had been carrying was slowly beginning to lift. Danielle shared that feeling as she leaned back on the bench and couldn't stop smiling.

**A lovely bit of cheese for you there! Will update soon and let me know what you think. Been a busy this weekend and writing this is a kind of breather from uni work.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Knowing that things were going well with Danielle, finally Ronnie could relax for the time being. It was a strange feeling to think that her Amy had been so close to her for a long time without Ronnie noticing. She reflected on all the times she had mistreated Danielle when all she had wanted was to get to know her mother and find out who the real Ronnie was. Ronnie decided she would show her daughter that they could both be happy and making up for all the misery she had caused Danielle was the most pressing thing on her mind.

But Ronnie knew there would always be one person that would try and come between them and he had to be dealt with. Although she was overwhelmed with happiness that her daughter was alive, it didn't drown out all the anger and hatred she had towards her father. In fact Ronnie was glad that Danielle didn't have to witness first hand how angry she really was. Knowing she had to let go of all her anger, Ronnie decided to speak with Archie for the last time before ordering him to stay out of their lives for good. It wasn't a hard thing for Ronnie to do because he had only confirmed her suspicions that men like him never change.

It was a new day for Ronnie and the beginning of the rest of her life. She had spent the night before talking about how wonderful Danielle was to Roxy, who couldn't help but smile seeing her sister so genuinely happy for the first time. Speaking to Danielle yesterday had lifted her out of her self pity and given Ronnie the strength she needed.

"Someone's happy," Roxy said cheerily as Ronnie appeared behind the bar.

"That's cause I am," She replied sheepishly.

"It's nice to see you smiling again, I was beginning to forget what it looked like when you did!" said Roxy cheekily.

"Oi! You might be interested to know I had a text from Danielle this morning" Ronnie said grinning.

"That's great, what did she say?" Roxy enquired.

"Not much, I was just happy to hear from her Rox; to know she's ok is all that matters. I just can't wait for us to spend time together," Ronnie said excitedly. It was becoming increasingly hard to wait, but Ronnie knew that Andy had to come first and she was proud of her daughter's selfless and caring nature. Andy was lucky to have Danielle as a daughter, and so was Ronnie.

"I'm just going over to the club for a bit, be back in an hour or so," Ronnie lied. She was going to find Archie. Ever since that night he had lied, and manipulated her Daughter, Ronnie had built up so much anger that she was unable to push it to the back of her mind any longer. Her focus had been Danielle, making sure she was ok and after things came to blows between them Ronnie had left Telford and spent her time wallowing in her sadness. Not anymore though, they had a life together to look forward to and Archie would not be in it, not in any of their lives.

Ronnie knocked on the door of the B&B and her emotions were fully charged. A woman answered and poked her head out looking at Ronnie suspiciously.

"I'm looking for Archie Mitchell, I'm his daughter," Ronnie stated. It made her feel sick to call herself this mans daughter.

"Its ok, I'm just popping out anyway……." A mans voice came from inside. It was harsh and cold. Ronnie knew it well.

Archie appeared at the door looking smug.

"Hello V, finally come to your senses then?" He asked. Ronnie couldn't believe how arrogant he was acting after all the upset he had caused.

"Don't make me sick, I'm here to tell you to stay the hell away from my family!" She shouted furiously.

Archie but his arm around Ronnie and attempted to guide her away from the door to the other side of the street. She threw her arms up and pushed him away. He almost fell to the ground with the force of her rage. Ronnie felt strong now, stronger than ever.

"There's no need for that! You remember I'm still your father! You wouldn't be too happy if Danielle treated you like that," He sniggered as he spoke those last words.

"Don't you even say her name! I don't ever want you within a mile of my daughter!" Ronnie was screaming at this point and her voice was heard by almost everyone within a hundred metres of them. Archie had had enough of his daughter humiliating him so he grabbed her hand and pulled her round the corner into the alleyway. Making sure they were hidden form view of passers by, Archie pushed Ronnie against the wall and grabbed her by the chin. He could see the fear in her eyes and that was what he wanted. Knowing he could frighten her was the only thing that gave Archie power right now.

"You listen and you listen good. Peggy is my wife and now she won't even speak to me. I can understand her being upset, everyone shouldn't have to have known our business that night but they did because of your little brat! I tried to warn her, told her it would be better if she just went away, but oh no she didn't listen. Just like her mother she ignored my advice and disobeyed me. I'm not sorry for trying to protect my family. My little Roxy won't talk to me either so what do you think I'm gonna do? I'll tell you then. I'm not going anywhere, you can't make me disappear so don't bother trying V!" His words were spiteful and venomous and Ronnie couldn't bare being around him. Before his presence in walford had been a nuisance to Ronnie but now it was unbearable.

Archie released his grip on Ronnie and his breathing was heavy and coarse. Ronnie wasn't afraid anymore as she realised his weakness, being alone. Archie had nobody to turn to and would eventually admit defeat she hoped.

"Where's your little girl now then, I bet she hates you as much as you hate me," He said smiling.

"That's none of your business, not anymore," Ronnie replied.

Archie had wanted more of a response form Ronnie and was surprised when she didn't start yelling at him. She walked away leaving Archie standing alone.

Ronnie knew that bully's only bully to get a reaction and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

**Hey! sorry its taken so long to update, been so busy with uni work lately. thanks again for the comments keep them coming! Hope you like this chapter, felt like there needed to be and Archie and Ronnie confrontation and trust me it won't be the last. More R&D stuff coming up I promise! I'll update again in the next couple of days. xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ronnie smiled to herself as she walked away from her father. He began shouting spiteful comments at his daughter but was clearly not getting her attention.

"She'll never forgive you Veronica! You treated that girl like a piece of dirt on your shoe, you really think she will ever truly love you!?"

His words were hurtful and perhaps true but Ronnie knew that Archie loved nothing more than getting under her skin.

She was starting to question whether Danielle would be able to move on after the horrible things Ronnie had said to her. Danielle might be able to forgive, but Ronnie feared that she would never forget. All Ronnie wanted to tell her now was that anyone would be proud to have a daughter like her. Danielle was sweet, sensitive and caring, all the qualities Ronnie wished she herself possessed. But Ronnie saw some of herself in this girl. It was like looking at herself 19 years ago. Danielle had that same innocence of youth.

Before Ronnie fell pregnant she was a quiet young girl, who only came out of her shell after meeting Joel when they both started high school. He was good looking and had a cheeky charm about him that Ronnie just loved. When things got really bad with her parents, Ronnie would seek refuge with him and that lead to them becoming closer and closer. It wasn't just some dirty little mistake like Archie had made their relationship out to be. Joel was her first love. They were hardly going to get married and start a life together but Ronnie would have wanted him involved in their child's life. Even if he hadn't stuck around at least he would have known what it felt like to hold his daughter. Sadly Archie prevented anyone from celebrating the birth of his Grandchild; instead he took her away and broke Ronnie's heart in the process.

She had no idea what he would look like now and if Danielle looked like him. Maybe one day they could both meet him but for now Ronnie wanted it to be the two of them.

Putting thoughts of Joel behind her Ronnie decided to go and see Stacey and find out if Danielle had been in touch. She felt a bit silly really. They were best friends and it was fairly obvious that Danielle would have been in contact with her more than Ronnie. Stacey was serving a customer on the stall and she looked rushed of her feet with Danielle absent. Ronnie pretended to look through some clothes on one of the rails while Stacey was busy.

"Not exactly your style I would of thought," Stacey said sarcastically.

"No harm in looking," Ronnie replied awkwardly smiling. She didn't know Stacey all that well. The only thing they had in common was Danielle.

"You look pretty busy today, bet you'll be glad when Danielle's back," Ronnie enquired.

"Not so sure about that, they way she was talking it sounded like her' dads gonna need a lot of after care," Stacey explained.

"Oh, I didn't realise. Well yeah of course he will, I hope she can manage on her own," Ronnie said worriedly. She was more concerned that Danielle hadn't at least hinted this to her.

"I wouldn't worry. Her brothers coming home to help out too," said Stacey.

"I can see you're busy, I better get going. Roxy will need help at the vic," said Ronnie uncomfortably.

Maybe things weren't going well as she had first thought. After all they had only texted a few times and the messages were short and simple. Danielle hadn't even shared news of her father's condition or that her brother was coming home. When would Andy be coming home? What was her brother's name? Ronnie knew nothing about her daughter's life and she felt helpless. Not wanting to push things she decided to just ask the next time they spoke and make it seem like she still didn't know. They had that that moment in the hospital when Danielle held on to her so tight like she really needed and wanted Ronnie there. It was difficult to explain how it felt to hold her daughter and all Ronnie could say right now was that it was the best feeling in the world.

When she arrived back at the vic Ronnie was surprised and certainly unimpressed to see Jack talking to Roxy. They looked very friendly towards one and other and it made Ronnie's stomach churn. She hadn't forgotten about the situation with Jack and Roxy but Danielle was her number one priority. Jack spotted Ronnie come in and he looked rather unsure of how to approach her.

"Ronnie, can we talk?" he asked quietly. Ronnie shrugged her shoulders and sighed at Jack.

"I really don't have time for this right now Jack. If it's about the club then we can arrange to meet later but don't waste my time," Ronnie said hurriedly.

"I was just going to ask about Danielle. Is she ok? I haven't seen you since that night and well you both looked pretty upset," Jack asked concerned.

Ronnie was surprised at his concern because lately Jack had been focused on Amy and Roxy much to her dislike. She began to soften as she saw that caring smile appear on his face.

"I think so, we haven't really had the chance to talk cause her dad was taken ill and you know……"

"You will Ronnie don't worry about that. She obviously cares about you too," Jack interrupted her.

"Thanks, I better go I'm going to give her a call just now actually," Ronnie said happily.

Jack placed his hand on Ronnie's shoulder and looked into her eyes. He could see a very different side to her now. Ronnie the mother, who was a very vulnerable. It was strange for him to see her like this but it showed her softer side, something that Jack hadn't witnessed in a long time. He remembered when Ronnie had first told him about the baby she gave away. It was heartbreaking to see her cry like that over a child that she thought she had lost forever. Jack was happy for her though and he knew that stepping back was probably for the best but it was proving difficult.

"Ronnie?" he sort of shouted this over the crowds of voices in the vic.

She turned around as she walked towards the bar.

"If you need anything just let me know."

Roxy glared at Jack as he left. She was jealous that Jack would always have time for Ronnie and deep down she knew that Amy was the only reason he was interested in spending time with her. Roxy didn't love Jack, but he was good looking, well off and the father of her child. With Ronnie focused on Danielle what would be the problem with Jack spending more time with her and Amy? She was treading on dangerous territory though. Jack and Ronnie would never be just friends.

"Roxy! Roxy!" Ronnie was raising her voice as she stood close to her sister. Roxy's mind was wondering slightly and she suddenly regained her attention.

"Sorry Ron, I was daydreaming a bit," she replied.

"I said, where is aunty peg?" Ronnie was becoming increasingly annoyed at her sister.

"She's gone to aunt sals. She was fed up of dad hanging around so they're going to Barbados. Didn't see the point of wasting the honeymoon," Roxy chuckled. Ronnie was less than impressed that Peggy had taken off and left them in charge so soon after all that had happened.

"At least someone is getting away from him, I can't imagine he'd be too pleased about it," Ronnie had tried not to think about their confrontation.

Ronnie was anxious to call Danielle, just to hear her voice again and know that she was ok. She went upstairs to Roxy's room and had a peek at Amy who was sleeping like an Angel. Danielle had spent a lot of time babysitting her niece and it was comforting to think that at least someone in the Mitchell family had been there for her, even if she was a baby. Danielle had told Ronnie that after the abortion she felt better when she was with Amy. Before she knew it tears began falling from Ronnie's eyes.

"I'll be there for her now," she whispered to Amy.

**Hey sorry I haven't updated much this week. But my assessments are over so I should manage to get round to it much quicker! I love writing this fic and reading all your comments. I promise the next chapter will be a Danielle one. I've been struggling a bit with chapters like this that are the 'in-between' ones. But I've got some dramatic stuff coming up and I hope you agree when you read it! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Danielle was fluffing the pillows on her dads hospital bed and she seemed rather on edge. Andy stopped her taking her right hand and holding it between his.

"Dani love, are you ok?" he asked apprehensively. She looked down trying her best no to make eye contact with her father.

"I know when something's wrong with you. You were never very good at keeping things from me sweetheart." But she had been keeping things from him and it was hard to keep doing so.

Andy was a kind and warm hearted person and Danielle knew he would be distraught if he found out about Ronnie. Andy and his wife had always been honest with their daughter about her being adopted. It would hurt him that she had went behind his back to find Ronnie. Her parents had discussed with Danielle the possibility of her searching for her birth mother and they were happy to support her but they wanted to know when she did. This was of course before her mother became ill.

Danielle raised her head slightly and looked at her dad. He still looked so poorly even though he spoke in such an upbeat tone.

"Dad, your right there is something I need to talk to you about," She said nervously.

The guilt over her absence in his life and lying about Ronnie was beginning to consume her. Before Danielle was certain that it would be better to wait and tell him when he had recovered but she couldn't lie to him any longer.

"Well go on love," Andy encouraged her. "I think I know what it's about."

"You do?" Danielle was startled. "How could you know?"

Andy placed his hand over his daughter's stomach.

"It's clear that you're not ok, since the abortion. You must be feeling upset still," he said sympathetically.

"No, dad that's not what's wrong…..well it is but it's not just that," Danielle found herself raising her voice unknowingly.

Andy sat up straight in the bed and became very concerned at her reaction.

"Well what is it? You're starting to worry me now," he said uneasily.

Danielle backed away from him and sat on the nearest chair. She began fiddling with her bracelet and was yet again staring at the floor.

"Do you remember that woman, Ronnie? She called you then came to walford," Danielle asked.

"Yes of course, she was nice enough to look after you. I'm very grateful to her," Andy replied rather confused as to what this woman had to do with things.

"Well she's not really my friend you see she's……she's…"

"She's what love?" Andy was becoming increasingly worried. "I don't understand Dani, why is it so hard to tell me what ever you want to say?"

Danielle could feel her palms sweating and her foot began to tap restlessly on the floor. She couldn't even look at him. Standing up suddenly she walked over to the window and confessed her secret.

"She's my mum," Danielle said quietly but with so much more confidence that she thought she ever could.

Unsure of what she would see when she turned around to face her father, Danielle took a deep breath. Andy was in shock at the words that he had just heard. His mind was racing with questions but he couldn't pick one out of the mix.

"What? How long have you known?" he asked shakily.

Danielle could feel a knot in her stomach beginning to form as she tried to find the courage to reply.

"I called the agency last summer. I found out she had tried to find me too. I didn't plan on staying in London but I just wanted to….to get to know her before I told her who I was," she could see he was finding it hard to take in.

"Then I met Stacey and I guess there was another reason to stay."

Andy was rubbing his forehead and in disbelief he was shaking his head.

"You seemed so different when you came home. It wasn't just cause of the abortion," Andy realised. "You were, you are unhappy Dani. This woman must have had something to do with that?"

"It doesn't matter about that dad. I should have told her straight away then maybe things would be different. I just couldn't though, we're nothing like each other and she definitely wasn't what I expected." Danielle explained.

"So you made yourself miserable over her? I can't believe you would keep this from me. You know I would never have stopped you from finding her. I would have supported you," Andy was becoming more anxious and his cheeks were flushed.

"It's my fault all of this, I should have told her," Danielle lied. She knew it wasn't all her fault but she didn't want Andy to think Ronnie was to blame. If he thought this then he would never come to terms with it.

"I know you found it hard to talk to me after your mum died but….."

"Dad it's not about that. You know I love you and mum so much but it was just something I had to do for me," She knew it wasn't going to be easy but it was harder than she expected.

"Things didn't go the way I planned."

There was a long silence where neither of them spoke. Instead they just looked at each other.

"Are you angry?" Danielle asked breaking the silence. Andy sighed before he replied.

"I'm not angry, just disappointed."

There they were. The words every child dreaded hearing from their parents. Disappointment was worse than anger it was worse because it showed no emotion.

Danielle could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. She had forgotten to turn it off. Andy noticed as she lifted it out her pocket and looked at the screen, Ronnie was calling her. She looked at her dad.

"Who is it?" he asked.

She hesitated over which button to press; answer or busy. She pressed down on the busy key and shoved her phone back in her pocket turning it off at the same time.

"No one dad."

**Hey hope you like this, please review if you can it really does help to get feedback! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ronnie was anxious and confused when Danielle hung up the phone and had seemingly switched it off. She had attempted to get in touch with her several times but had no luck. What was happening? Had she done something to upset her? Was something wrong with her dad? Desperate for answers Ronnie pulled herself together and decided she had to find out what was wrong.

To somebody who didn't know Ronnie this behaviour would seem irrational and over the top but when Roxy saw her sister in such a state she wasn't shocked.

"Roxy I tried phoning her but she, she just hung up then turned her phone off!" Ronnie cried hysterically. Roxy ushered her into the hallway away from prying eyes in the Vic.

"Calm down Ron, you don't know what happened. She could have just turned it off cause she was in the hospital," Roxy tried reassuring her sister. She rubbed her arms gently in a vain attempt to calm her down. Ronnie was like a scared little child who had lost her way. Roxy had to step up and be the one in control.

"Right, I'm not having you in a state like this. It's cutting you up all this waiting. I'm not trying to be insensitive or anything, but her dad is ok now surely you can at least talk to her!" Roxy exclaimed. She wasn't angry at Danielle she just hated seeing Ronnie upset. Ronnie grabbed onto Roxy sleeves and pulled her close.

"I can't Rox, what if she doesn't want anything to do with me?" Ronnie said helplessly.

"Well you're never going to find out if you just sit around here," Roxy was adamant that something had to give.

"Maybe I could speak to Stacey and see if she knows? She would tell Stacey if something was wrong," Ronnie had become calmer and spoke in a much gentler tone.

"Just leave it with me. I'll get Phil to look after things here and Jack can look after Amy.

Ronnie frowned at her sister's mention of Jacks name. It was beside the point now though, Roxy was right. It wasn't good for either of them to be apart right now. Danielle didn't owe Ronnie anything but they both deserved the chance to talk things through.

"What are we supposed to do if things don't work out Rox? Telford's not exactly ten minutes away," Ronnie questioned her sister.

"They will don't you worry," Roxy wasn't exactly sure of this but she knew that Danielle was Ronnie's one chance of happiness. As selfish as Roxy could be at times, she wanted Ronnie to be happy and being a mother herself, Roxy knew what that kind of happiness felt like.

While Roxy said goodbye to Amy, Ronnie went outside and stood looking out onto the square. Looking over at the market she thought of how Danielle had come here for her and ended up with a life in walford. Was she happy just living under Ronnie's nose? Danielle had formed friendships with people on the square and from what Ronnie could tell she was well liked. If she came back would people be talking behind her back? Would she even want to come back? Stacey still looked busy on the stall and she noticed Ronnie standing there looking very entranced. Ronnie was wondering if in the future they would live together, go shopping and travel the world. She wanted to show her the world, show her that there was more than this pocket of life in London.

Before Ronnie knew it Stacey was walking towards her with a concerned expression on her face.

"Ronnie, you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, what it is to you anyway?" said Ronnie rather abruptly.

It was unusual for Stacey to show an interest or express concern over Ronnie but nevertheless they had someone in common now. Stacey wasn't taken aback by Ronnie's attitude because after all she had often referred to her as the ice queen.

"Sorry I asked then, you seemed happy enough earlier!" Stacey snapped.

Ronnie rubbed her forehead and tried to hide her face. She didn't like to show her weaker side, least of all to Stacey.

"I'm sorry I didn't….I didn't mean to snap I'm just worried," Ronnie said avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong is it Dan? Has something happened?" Stacey questioned her. It was unlike Ronnie to be so quiet and withdrawn.

Just then Roxy burst out of the Vic carrying several bags and looking in quite a hurry. She saw Stacey and immediately scowled at her. They didn't exactly get along, ever since the events of Christmas and New Year the Mitchells and the Slater's were no longer family.

"Going somewhere then?" Stacey said in a matter-of-fact way. The only Mitchell she could stand was Danielle and she wasn't even really a Mitchell. Staying at the Slater's Danielle had become part of the family. They welcomed her into their home and the rest was history. Jean adored her sweet and caring nature, Mo liked to look after her and Charlie thought of her as family. Stacey had found a friend that was always there for her even when she didn't do the same.

Ronnie knew that Stacey would probably try and stop her from going to see Danielle. At the hospital Stacey had warned Ronnie to give her time and allow Danielle to be ready to talk to her. But they had been getting along so well. It was hard for Ronnie to step back knowing that all she had ever wanted was out of reach but so close at the same time.

"Look Stacey, we're going to see Danielle. I'm not trying to push her but I'm worried and I have a right to know my daughters ok," Ronnie said insistently.

Stacey didn't know what to do and Ronnie was expecting her to start a blazing row in front of everybody.

"You can't just go there expecting her to be ready!" Stacey's voice was loud and firm.

"Ronnie her dad had a heart attack! Have you any idea how ill he is? I don't think Danielle has even realised how serious this is. She says he's ok but he's not better yet."

Stacey was furious at Ronnie's total disregard for Danielle's family. She had begun to soften towards her but just as Ronnie expected Stacey was more than just angry at her. Stacey knew Danielle better than anyone but she was unsure of how Ronnie turning up out of the blue would go down with her.

"Well I'm coming with you!" Stacey demanded.

"Stay out of this Stacey; it's between Ronnie and her daughter!" Roxy was defending her sister fiercely.

"It's got nothing to do with you then you stupid cow!" Stacey shot back at her.

Roxy dropped her bags on the ground and made her way over to Stacey. Ronnie stepped between them and put her arms out.

"Enough! We can all go!" Ronnie shouted. She felt like she was dealing with little children.

"Let me just get mum to watch the stall I'll be five minutes," said Stacey. She dashed away and Ronnie started to feel a lot calmer about the situation. Maybe having Stacey there would ease the tension between mother and daughter.

"Quick get in," said Roxy. She had brought the cheep round and was ready and waiting.

"We need to wait for Stacey," Ronnie reminded her sister. Ronnie made sure she had everything she needed then joined her sister. Just then Stacey appeared running at first but she slowed down as she walked towards the car.

Roxy slammed her foot on the accelerator and took off like she was in a rally race.

"Roxy! What are you doing!" Ronnie shouted in disbelief.

"You don't need her there!" Roxy replied.

"Oi! What do you think your doing you cheeky cow!" Stacey yelled waving her arms around.

Before she knew it they were out of sight and Stacey was furious. Feeling slightly embarrassed at this public display Stacey pretended she wasn't bothered. She couldn't believe Ronnie would do this, but she knew that Roxy was the one who made the decision. They weren't going to get away that easily. Stacey had to protect her friend and at least be there to support her.

"Uncle Charlie!" She shouted at him as he was walking out the café with a sandwich in one hand and a paper in the other.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Roxy I can't believe you just did that!" Ronnie exclaimed. She knew Roxy and Stacey were hardly best friends but even Ronnie disagreed with her sister's actions. Roxy just laughed a little and ignored her sister.

The two of them had been on the road for about half an hour when Roxy was the first to break their silence. Roxy didn't know what to talk about besides Danielle of course. Ronnie's mind was drifting as she gazed out the window not really taking in anything she saw.

"Stop judging me with your silence!" Roxy piped up.

Ronnie turned to face her sister and gave her a bewildered stare.

"Judging you with my silence?" Ronnie replied puzzled.

There was an awkward moment where they both looked at each other trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh pay attention to the road Roxanne!" Ronnie bellowed jokily.

"I see you're smiling again," Roxy said sheepishly. "I don't get you Ronnie. One minute you're hysterical then the next you're smiling."

Ronnie knew she wasn't always the easiest person to understand but Roxy has gotten used to her sister's personality.

"I'm smiling because I'm going to see my daughter," said Ronnie.

"What was with you earlier? You completely freaked out and it was probably over nothing," Roxy said sensibly.

"I don't understand why I'm like that Roxy, maybe its love that does it to me I can't explain it," Ronnie replied.

They had just passed a service station on the motorway and Roxy could feel her stomach beginning to rumble.

"God I'm starving, should we stop for something to eat?" Roxy said eagerly.

"Is your stomach all you think about?" Ronnie said cheekily.

"Excuse me I'm not looking to bad for someone who gave birth a few months ago!" Roxy cried.

Ronnie tilted her head back and tried not to giggle.

"You look amazing," she laughed.

"Hey, I wonder what Stacey's doing now. I hope she didn't try and follow us," Roxy pondered.

Ronnie felt quite guilty about leaving Stacey behind. She had been a good friend to Danielle and there were things that Roxy didn't know. Ronnie couldn't bring herself to confess to Roxy about the abortion. She knew Roxy would tell her not to blame herself but nevertheless it was hard to talk about.

"You shouldn't have done that to Stacey. I know you two don't get along but she was there for her when I…when this family wasn't," Ronnie wasn't smiling anymore.

"I know Ron, but you need to talk to your daughter without other people interfering. I've watched you suffer through this before and after you knew who Danielle was," Roxy spoke calmly and with so much love in her voice.

"I won't be there either, I'll find some good looking doctor to keep me occupied," Roxy joked.

Ronnie touched her sister's arm and smiled. They were talking about things seriously and for the first time in a long while they were bonding like sisters again.

"Hang on a minute, we don't even no where she lives in Telford. What if she's not at the hospital?" Ronnie realised.

"I'm sure they would let us know," Roxy said.

Ronnie just hoped that Danielle would be there and welcome her with open arms. Not like the last time she saw her when Danielle was too upset to be around her.

"Nearly there," Roxy reassured her sister. "You know, I'm looking forward to seeing my niece."

Ronnie smiled. She liked the thought of Danielle and Roxy becoming friends.

"I don't know her very well but I'm glad she's not much like us!" Ronnie joked.

"That's not entirely true. She has your nose," Roxy said affectionately.

"You think?" Ronnie was taken aback by Roxy's observation.

Roxy nodded her head.

"She's so beautiful Rox, more beautiful than I ever could have imagined."

The rest of the journey the sisters were relatively quiet. They talked a little about Danielle and baby Amy, both trying to avoid the subject of Jack.

Ronnie awoke when a sudden jolt of the car startled her. Roxy had just bashed into the side of a taxi whilst trying to park near the front of the hospital.

"Roxy, for god sake are you drunk?!" Ronnie yelled.

"Oh it's nothing just a little dent, I'll sort it out," Roxy assured her sister.

Ronnie however was unconvinced. Out of the taxi emerged a large beefy looking man with tattoos on his arm and a skinhead. He appeared to be the taxi driver and when he investigated the damage to his car it was evident that this was a more than a little dent.

He waved his arms around and cursing and swearing as he approached the driver's side window.

"Oh god, maybe it is a bit more than a little dent then," Roxy panicked.

Ronnie wanted to laugh but she didn't quite know how to handle the situation.

"You were asleep this is your fault too! You shouldn't have fallen asleep!"

"Don't go blaming me Rox, you said you would sort this," Ronnie replied defensively.

It had suddenly hit her that Danielle could be inside the very building they were metre's away from.

Roxy got out of the car and got into a blazing argument with the taxi driver. Ronnie was sure the situation could have been settles calmly without the need for raised voices but she knew her sister.

"Maybe if you parked your car properly this wouldn't have happened!" Roxy yelled at the driver.

"Listen here woman don't you talk to me like that! This is why women like you shouldn't be allowed on the road!" the driver bellowed back at her.

Ronnie had heard enough. No one spoke to her sister like that.

"Oi, don't speak to my sister like that! I could report you for harassment!" Ronnie joined in.

As the three of them continued to argue over the altercation, it had gone unnoticed to the Mitchell sisters, who was watching them.

Danielle walked over towards them and stood with her arms folded and a confused look on her face.

"Ronnie? Roxy?" she said in disbelief.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, there will be bonding don't worry! I've actually just finished writing a chapter that's just R&D and it nearly made me cry writing it. It's later on in the story but no too far away. Thanks so much for your reviews, keep them coming! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Danielle couldn't believe what she was seeing. Somehow her mother and her aunt had turned up unannounced and already they were causing trouble. There was a part of her that was glad to see them though. She knew that Ronnie must have been worried after Danielle cancelled her phone call and turned her phone off, but she never expected this. The whole day Danielle had been feeling incredibly guilty and torn between Ronnie and her sick father. Her head was still in a bit of a mess but she did have a much clearer outlook on things since the last time she and Ronnie came face to face.

"Ronnie, what are you doing here?" Danielle asked already knowing the answer.

They had attracted a lot of attention after causing a scene outside the hospital but when Danielle appeared both Ronnie and Roxy paused and didn't know how to explain them.

"Danielle I'm sorry I didn't call first it's just that….."

"I turned my phone off," She interrupted.

Ronnie tried to read her expression to see if she was angry, annoyed or perhaps even happy but Danielle wasn't giving anything away just yet. She edged closer towards her daughter.

"I didn't want it to be like this but I couldn't bare it. I wanted you to know how much I care," Ronnie explained. "Can we maybe go somewhere quiet and talk?"

Roxy and the disgruntled cab driver exchanged insurance details while Ronnie just stood looking at her daughter like the rest of the world was a complete blur.

Danielle had become quite nervous her eyes darting between Ronnie and Roxy then they settled on Ronnie.

"I was just about to go home actually," Danielle said. "I'm not enjoying the hospital canteen food that much."

Of course hospital food wasn't the real reason she was going home. Although she and Andy had talked about Ronnie, Walford and most of the things that happened to her while in London, there was still tension between them. Danielle was aware that this tension wouldn't just go away on its own. But she had spent most of the last few days by his side and maybe a break from each other was what they both needed.

Danielle hesitated slightly as she was about to speak again.

"You could….You could come too I suppose, homes pretty quiet it's just me there," she reluctantly invited them.

Ronnie could tell that Danielle wasn't overly keen on the idea. They had turned up unannounced, caused a scene and Ronnie had for the first time been an embarrassing mother. This thought tickled her though and she hoped there would be many more times she would inadvertently embarrass her daughter.

"Great, that sounds good. You'll need to direct us there though, that is if you don't mind risking your life with Roxy behind the wheel?" Ronnie joked.

Danielle was unsure about them visiting the home where she had grown up. It was separate form the life she had in Walford. For nineteen years it had been a safe haven full of love and warmth but lately Danielle didn't know where she could call home anymore. She had explained to Stacey that when she went back to Telford not that long ago it didn't feel like her home. This wasn't Andy's fault though, because Danielle felt lost and she had longed to find herself and hoped that finding her birth mother would help.

"Ok, I'm sure Roxy's a good driver really," Danielle said shyly. Roxy just smiled at her. It felt weird that both of them had their eyes fixated on her.

"Its ok most of the damage was done to his car, it really was as accident!" Roxy explained as they got in the car.

Danielle got in the back of the car and sat with her hands placed neatly on her lap.

What was she doing? Would it be crazy to just get out of the car and run inside the hospital? Ronnie and Roxy cared about her but she couldn't help wishing she had someone there with her, Stacey. She had leaned on Stacey for so much support since revealing her secret. Danielle wasn't like Stacey, she didn't feel brave and wasn't very outspoken. Stacey had always stuck up for her, protected her from Ronnie of all people. But Ronnie was different now, she was kind and caring. Her eyes looked at Danielle with love yet they still revealed sadness.

Ronnie flipped down the sun guard on the passenger's side and glanced at Danielle through the tiny mirror. She could see that things were still very not relaxed between them but vowed to do her best to ease this awkwardness.

"Its just here on the right, number 24," Danielle pointed out to Roxy.

The car came to a much gentler stop than before and both Danielle and Ronnie climbed out.

"I've just gotta sort something I'll be in soon," Roxy lied. She smiled a smile of encouragement at her sister when Danielle wasn't looking.

Danielle fumbled in her bag looking for her house keys. Ronnie's presence was making her increasingly nervous.

On entering the house Ronnie had an expected feeling of depression. This was the place where her daughter grew up. She could have taken her first steps in one of these rooms and played with her toys, had birthday parties and Christmases. In the hallway there hung pictures of Danielle and a boy of a similar age, presumably her brother. They were neatly arranged in ascending order from baby pictures to her teenage years. Danielle was a beautiful child with curly blonde hair and those profoundly gorgeous Hazel eyes. Looking at the photographs made Ronnie smile but mostly it was heartbreaking to see everything she had already missed.

"Can I get you anything, a cup of tea?" Danielle asked. She looked exhausted after all the sleep she had lost and agonising over her dad and Ronnie.

"No I'm fine, you have something though. You look like you need it," Ronnie urged her daughter. "Want me to make you something?"

Ronnie couldn't help it. Her motherly instincts were beginning to kick in. Danielle looked so pale and thin.

"No its fine, I'll get something later, I promise," She assured Ronnie who looked very worried.

Danielle led the way into the living room which was filled with more family photographs and memories. Above the fireplace there hung a large framed Picture of a family of four. Andy Jones was at the back with one hand rested on his Son's shoulder and the other on Danielle's. Between the brother and sister sat their mother. She was beaming with pride as her children had their arms round her. They looked happy and Danielle had had a happy childhood and grew up in a lovely home. In the photo she looked a few years younger than now, about 16 Ronnie thought.

Seeing what Danielle looked like at different ages made Ronnie imagine what it would have been like if Ronnie had raised her. There would have been hundreds of pictures of the two of them together and with Roxy.

"I told my dad about you," Danielle said out of nowhere.

She had noticed Ronnie glancing at all of the photographs and wanted to get her attention.

"What? What did he say?" Ronnie asked worried.

"It doesn't matter, he was just disappointed mostly," Danielle replied. "When you rang me I was in the middle of telling him and I just can't handle having to choose between doing what's right and doing what I want!"

Ronnie could see that Danielle was becoming upset and she didn't want the situation to turn into an argument. She hoped and prayed that she was what Danielle wanted, as well as her dad of course.

"Baby, you don't have to choose. It's just that we have this connection, we've always had it, and you're my daughter. The way I treated you was…..was awful and I'll never forgive myself for it but I want to show you that I can be a better person than that, I am!" Ronnie pleaded.

**thanks for your comments! please keep them coming xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ronnie flicked her hair to one side as it fell over her face. The tears she had begun crying were running down her cheeks and glistened from her eyes. She had promised herself that she wouldn't break down like this, not in front of Danielle. Her daughter needed her to be strong and level headed. But as easy as portraying the strong confident woman normally was to Ronnie, it was different when she was standing in front of the most important and beautiful person in her life.

Ronnie wiped away most of her tears with her jacket sleeve. Her mascara was running and eye shadow was smudged but she didn't care.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to get emotional like this. But Danielle, the woman you met when you first came to Walford, that wasn't the real me. Well it was me but a very messed up version of myself," Ronnie explained. She had her hand on her heart and kept lifting it slightly and pressing it back down as she spoke.

"Ever since that day, the day I gave you away, I became a different person. Then when my dad told me you died as a child I became even more bitter and closed off."

Danielle stood silently and she found herself hanging onto every word Ronnie said.

Ronnie pulled out her locket from underneath her top and opened it carefully in her hands. She moved closer and held the locket up in front of Danielle's face.

"This is what kept me going! You are what kept me going!" Ronnie cried.

"All those years I hoped that one day you would come and find me or that I would find you,"

Danielle could see the hurt in her mother's eyes and she knew all it would take was her acceptance to make it go away. But she wanted to hear more and as cruel as it was to make Ronnie relive her pain it was important for Danielle to know more.

"Why didn't you?" Danielle asked. She had a defiant attitude but it wasn't fuelled by anger, she was curious.

Ronnie was puzzled by this question and Danielle could tell this from the expression on her face.

"Why didn't you find me? It's not like you had to give me away then never hear about me again. Lots of people give away a baby and keep in contact with the adoptive parents," Danielle knew that Ronnie probably wasn't given the chance to make these decisions but nevertheless she had to ask.

Ronnie shook her head over and over again. She didn't want to think back to that day but it seemed like she had no choice.

"I won't make excuses for myself Danielle, but I was only 14 you can understand I was scared. I wanted to keep you but he……he made me give you away! He made me feel worthless like I wasn't fit to be your mother," Ronnie explained.

"My dad handled everything; he controlled what happened from the very beginning. When mum left I had nobody to stick up for me."

"We would have been ok though! You would have taken care of me!" Danielle began sobbing. It was obvious to Ronnie that she was trying hard not to let it all out but the events of the past few days had taken its toll on Danielle. Ronnie was touched by her daughter's outburst and was relieved that she had understood her.

Ronnie placed a hand on both sides of her daughters face and looked straight into her eyes. They were both crying and smiling at each other at the same time.

"Listen to me," Ronnie's voice was clear and concise.

"I hated..I still do hate my dad for what he has done, but that hate….it could never be as strong as the love I have for you."

**There you go! Sorry it's a bit short, still loads for them to sort but things are going better. I've got so much planned for this story and I've only covered about 5% of it lol. It'll pick up soon its just hard writing the inbetween bits! Please please keep your comments coming they really do help and inspire me! xx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Danielle could feel her mother's soft and loving hands holding her face. Ronnie was practically begging her for forgiveness and Danielle could sense her pain now more than ever. She had always known that Ronnie was bitter and closed off from the rest of the world. Now Danielle was the only one she wanted to let in.

Danielle placed her hands on top of Ronnie's and held them gently. It was such an intense moment for them but they both needed each other so badly.

Ronnie's mind was racing. She finally had the chance to hold her daughter but something still wasn't right. Danielle was responding to her but she had a look of uncertainty on her face. Why was this? They were connecting and beginning to understand each other, yet Danielle seemed to be stepping back again.

"Ronnie?" she said softly. "I can do this, I can talk to you but we have to talk."

Danielle had a very reasonable attitude. It would have been easy for them to hug and make up but that wouldn't solve anything. She owed it to herself to take things slowly.

Ronnie let her hands fall from her daughters face and feeling quite uncomfortable she nodded in agreement.

"I'm not expecting things to just be ok you know," she assured Danielle. Taking a step back from the closeness they had before, Ronnie was instead caressing her daughter's shoulders.

Although she didn't look it, Danielle felt stronger and more able to cope now. The stress of her dad's illness had led to her outburst at Ronnie when they were at the hospital. Wearing a pair old old jeans and a hoodie she wasn't exactly looking at her best. Ronnie on the other hand was stylish and coordinated with her black skinny jeans and a matching top. She looked effortlessly beautiful and this was something that Danielle found intimidating.

"I might just go upstairs and change, been in these clothes since last night," said Danielle.

"Of course, I'll just have a seat and wait for you," Ronnie replied. She sat down on the sofa and picked up a magazine from the coffee table.

"Mind if I read one of these?"

Danielle detected the nervousness in Ronnie's voice and it made her smile a little.

"Course not, but I think they're all old," She laughed.

The mood had changed from very emotional to strangely positive in a matter of minutes. This was going to be a very complicated but hopefully good relationship.

The hurt caused wasn't forgotten yet. Danielle was still angry at Ronnie but she was willing to see past this for the time being so they could build bridges. Ronnie had decided she didn't care enough about Archie to hate him anymore but this would never be true. After everything he put Danielle through she had new reason to hate him even though she told him to his face that they were finished being family.

Danielle went upstairs and into her bedroom. She had barely had the chance to spend anytime in this room since coming home. Nothing had changed but it felt different. There were posters on the wall of her favourite bands and various photographs of her friends and family. Glancing at them all briefly she realised that she hadn't seen most of these people in ages. Some of her friends had kept in touch by text and she had occasionally met up with one of two of them in London. Apart from that there wasn't much of her old life left. Gareth had joined the army and she hadn't seen him in months. Her Grandparents lived quite far away and the last time she spoke to them was at Christmas. That familiar feeling of guilt was beginning to set in as she thought about all the people who were once a big part of her life.

Amongst all the photographs there was a large image of Danielle hugging her dad tightly whilst sitting on his lap. She must have been about nine or ten in the photo. Andy had always said that she was a mummy's girl but Danielle was a daddy's girl too.

When her mother died it was Danielle who had to pull the family together. Andy took it the hardest and for the first few weeks after he barely spoke to his children. It was an awful time for them and looking back Danielle wished she had tried harder to help him through his grief. But things got better over time and even though they were still a family it was round about then that Danielle started to feel like something was missing from her life. She was incredibly close to her mother Lizzie, and that was what made the decision to find her birth mother difficult.

As her mind began to fill up with more confusing thoughts she collapsed onto her bed and lay staring at the ceiling.

Ronnie was downstairs waiting for her, she had imagined the moment when they could talk for so long. They finally had their chance, something Danielle had longed for the moment she arrived in Walford.

Meanwhile Ronnie was aimlessly flicking through a magazine for about the third time. She could see out the window that Roxy was sitting in the car texting on her phone. Probably to Jack Ronnie thought to herself. She wanted to kick herself for even thinking of him right now. After 20 minutes had gone by Ronnie was starting

to get worried. The ticking of the grandfather clock on the wall was echoing in her head.

She stood up abruptly but cautiously crept upstairs to find Danielle.

It was easy to pick out which room was hers. In bright pink foam letters it read 'Danielle's Room' on one of the doors. Ronnie knocked on the door ever so slightly and when there was no reply she slowly opened it.

There she was, Ronnie's Amy, lying fast asleep on her bed. Still fully clothed she must have fallen asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Ronnie was in awe of how precious Danielle looked as she slept. It reminded her of baby Amy. Danielle looked so sweet and innocent and all Ronnie wanted to do was protect her. She picked up a blanket from the end of the bed and draped it over her daughter. She sat next to her on the bed and tenderly stroked Danielle's hair. It was the perfect moment.

**Thanks again for the reviews, keep them coming! Still a bit of a filler chapter but there's exciting stuff to come**. xx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As Ronnie sat watching Danielle she was completely amazed by all the little quirks her Daughter had whilst sleeping. Her nose crinkled occasionally and every so often she let out a soft sigh. It was adorable, so adorable Ronnie had to remind herself that Danielle was not a child. She was all grown up now and had faced more than most people had at her age. As easy as it would be to wipe the slate clean and forget the past, Ronnie knew deep down that could never happen.

Ronnie had been upstairs in Danielle's room, unable to think about anything or anyone else that when her phone vibrated she suddenly remembered that Roxy was sitting in the car outside. She quietly crept out of the room and answered her phone.

"Roxy, sorry it's just that Danielle's asleep she's exhausted," Ronnie whispered.

"I don't want to just leave her."

"Ron, Jack's been on the phone, Amy's got a bit of a temperature and she's really grouchy. I don't think he's coping very well. I'll have to go back or I'll just worry," Roxy explained.

Ronnie let out a long sigh.

"Yeah of course you need to go home, I hope Amy's alright. Give her a kiss for me. I'm not sure what to do Rox, I'm not gonna wake her she needs the sleep. I'll stay here till she wakes up then I dunno….."

"Ok, well I'll give you a call when I'm home and you can let me know. Ron?" Roxy asked

"Yeah?" Ronnie replied.

"How's it going, really?" Roxy knew her sister had a tendency to rush into things without thinking it through. Roxy had also been looking forward to seeing Danielle, but had decided to take a step back for the time being. The Mitchell family were a lot to cope with at the best of times, never mind when they were going through a crisis.

"Its strange, she's really calm but I still feel like she might just crack at any minute," Ronnie said. And just as the words came out of her mouth she looked up and saw Danielle standing by her bedroom door.

"Gotta go, bye." She hung up the phone in an instant.

Danielle had been awoken by Ronnie's conversation with her sister and she looked pretty disgruntled.

"How long was I asleep?" She yawned. Her hair was untidy and bags were begining to form under her eyes.

"Not long, I just came to check on you. When you didn't come back downstairs I got worried," Ronnie explained.

Ronnie had become quite nervy as she worried about what Danielle would think of her being in her room uninvited.

"Was that Roxy?" she asked.

"Yeah, she has to go home cause Amy's not well," Ronnie told her.

Danielle's eyes widened and she stood to attention.

"What's wrong, is Amy ok?" said Danielle anxiously.

It was touching how much Danielle cared about Amy. She had spent a lot of time caring for that little baby and Ronnie could tell that Danielle loved her very much.

"Don't worry darling she's alright, just a bit of a temperature that's all. Roxy's gonna phone when she gets home." Ronnie assured her. "Amy's fine, I'm more worried about you."

As caring and concerned as Ronnie was right now, Danielle couldn't help but feel anger towards her. She was pleased that things were more settled than before, but they were far from ok. In the rush of everything, Danielle had forgotten to be annoyed at Ronnie for turning up at the hospital uninvited. Was she annoyed? she couldn't even understand her own mind woman drove her crazy. It was becoming hard to distinguish between love and hate. Although She knew she didn't hate Ronnie, the hurtful things she said had tarnished the love she felt. It was no longer unconditional; Ronnie had to earn it now.

"You mean you're worried I might crack," said Danielle sarcastically.

"Yeah ok, I deserved that. But I only told Roxy that because I'm worried about you. It doesn't matter what you say to me I'll still love you," Ronnie said firmly.

Danielle was taken aback by Ronnie's words. The two of them were standing in the hallway neither one sure of what to say or do next.

"That was all I ever wanted from you, love. Now I don't know what I want Ronnie," Danielle said softly.

The hairs on the back of Ronnie's neck stood up as she shivered a little. All Danielle had ever wanted from her was love but instead she got rejection. She would do anything to make it right, to make her see that she was everything to Ronnie.

"You have my love; you will always have my love. I won't let you down again. I know this sounds clique but I mean it, I really mean it," Ronnie pleaded. She was holding Danielle's hands and gently stroking them. Danielle could see Ronnie as a frightened little child who had lost her way, it was upsetting to witness.

And then something surprising happened. Danielle gripped Ronnie's hands and looked into her eyes. She wanted Ronnie to really listen to what she was about to say.

"What he did to you was unforgivable. You hurt me really badly and I don't know when I'll get over it, but you are nothing like him. You have to know that," Danielle said determinedly.

As the mother and daughter stood silently on the landing they were both startled to hear a knock at the door. Danielle released herself from the moment and ran downstairs to answer it. She opened the door and was overjoyed to see Stacey standing on the doorstep.

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming :) The story will end up in walford, you'll just have to keep reading to find out when lol xx**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Stacey!" Danielle exclaimed happily at the sight of her friend standing on the doorstep. They embraced each other lovingly and Stacey was glad to see that Danielle appeared to be coping with the situation much better than she had before.

"Av missed you babe, you look a like your doing alright?" Stacey said as she stroked Danielle's hair.

The two of them were so completely different but as friends most of the time they understood each other.

"Why didn't you call and let me know you were coming over? It's really good to see you, oh and Charlie's here too!" said Danielle.

Charlie had just walked up the path and he held his arms out to hug Danielle.

She had missed the Slater's whilst living in the B&B and although it had only been a few days, she had really missed Stacey. Talking on the phone wasn't the same. They had drifted apart for a while but now Danielle and Stacey were close again.

"It's good to see you girl, you've had a lot of people worried about you," Charlie said smiling. Danielle just smiled back at him, she was happy to see them both but what had just happened with Ronnie was lingering in her mind.

Ronnie was standing at the top of the stairs and had been watching the whole time. The moment when her daughter had empathised with her, had looked into her eyes and understood a part of her, was gone now. Moments like this with Danielle were so rare that Ronnie clung to every ounce of hope that was given to her.

She was jealous of how comfortable Danielle was with Stacey and how close they were. The Slater's knew more about her daughter than she had even cared to find out. Ronnie looked down at their smiling faces and wished that she could make Danielle smile, make her genuinely happy.

Ronnie made her way down the stairs quietly as if she was hoping not to be noticed.

"Ronnie, how are you love?" Charlie asked.

"I'm ok thanks," Ronnie replied awkwardly.

Stacey was glaring at Ronnie and it was obvious she hadn't forgotten Roxy's little stunt with the car earlier on in the day.

Danielle led them through to the living room and gave Ronnie a smile as she walked through. Their presence seemed to put her more at ease and Ronnie was surprised with her change of attitude but she liked it.

While Danielle went eagerly to the kitchen to make everyone some tea, Stacey turned her attentions to Ronnie.

"Roxy not here then, or did she just drive off and leave you!?" said Stacey angrily.

"Stacey, not now love. You don't wanna go upsetting Danielle she's been through enough," said Charlie calmly.

Stacey looked at him, shocked by his thoughts that she might upset Danielle.

"Me upset her! I came here to make sure she and her cow of a sister didn't!" Stacey cried as she waved her arms in Ronnie's direction.

"Stacey I'm not here to upset Danielle I just wanted to see how she was and talk. That's all," Ronnie assured her. "Roxy didn't even come in, she had to go home and see to Amy."

They had been trying to talk in hushed voices but Danielle could here them from the kitchen. She knew that Stacey was protective of her and appreciated how much her friend cared but Ronnie was telling the truth, she didn't upset Danielle. It had only left her feeling more confused by her emotions. Sometimes Danielle wanted a reason to feel anger towards Ronnie and others times when she was angry she wished that there was no reason to be angry.

She carried a tray through to them, neatly prepared with biscuits on the side.

"I remember our chats we used to have over a cuppa in the morning," Charlie said as he took a mouthful of biscuit.

"Yeah I know, seems like you and me were the only ones up at that time," Danielle laughed.

"Yeah, well you usually woke everyone else up when you were pottering around in the kitchen!" Stacey said jokily.

As Ronnie sat in the lone armchair opposite the sofa where they sat, she found herself unable to contribute to the conversation. What happy memories did they share? What jokes or stories? There weren't many that could be considered memories. The only real thing that brought them together was the abortion. Besides Ronnie's part in that there wasn't any other time they had really talked. Danielle had lived with the Slater's for months and it seemed like she had become a part of the family. While Ronnie was glad that they had given her a place to stay and somewhere she was happy, it didn't stop her from being envious of the precious time she never got with her daughter that they did.

"Ronnie, how's Peggy doing? I haven't had the chance to talk to her, you know it's a bit awkward but she must need her friends after everything that…erm went on," Charlie asked concerned.

Ronnie suddenly looked up. She had been nursing the cup of tea on her lap nervously trying to distract herself from listening to their conversation.

"She's ok, Peggys strong and she got us to look out for her," Ronnie replied.

Charlie nodded his head and gave her a kind of pathetic looking smile.

"Dan, have you heard from Gareth?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah, he's supposed to be coming home at the end of the week, its gonna be weird I haven't seen him in a while," Danielle explained.

As the two friends engaged in small talk and Charlie chipped in every now and again, Ronnie enjoyed watching her daughter being happy. Every now and again Danielle glanced over at Ronnie and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Ronnie having nothing to say was a first.

"where's the bathroom love?" Charlie asked.

"Its just upstairs on the left," she said. "I'll show you, I've got to go and charge my phone its upstairs."

As soon as they left the room Stacey stood up and began pacing up and down.

"Stacey whats wrong?" Ronnie asked slightly puzzled.

"I'm still worried about her; she shouldn't be on her own here. Her brother won't be back till the end of the week and I know Danielle she pretends she can cope but I'm not so sure," Stacey said worriedly.

"She does seem to be doing well though Stacey, we've talked and she was calm and everything," Ronnie explained.

"I wanted to stay with her the other night, the night her dad went into hospital. But she told me she would be ok. It's not the same talking to her on the phone, I should be here with here until things are better," Stacey went on.

Ronnie got up from the armchair suddenly and walked over to where Stacey stood by the window.

"Hang on a minute, I can stay with her. You know I want to and there's nowhere else I'd rather be," Ronnie said determined.

"Ronnie, I've known her longer than you and, I know her better than you do. I'm not saying you shouldn't see her or anything but it's a lot of extra pressure she doesn't need," Said Stacey.

Ronnie frowned as she was getting frustrated with Stacey's need to decide what was best for Danielle.

"Stacey that's up to Danielle, she knows what best for her," Ronnie said calmly.

Danielle had been listening from behind the door and she smiled to herself after hearing what Ronnie had just said.

**Hey! Sorry I've not updated in a couple of days. Hope you noticed that at the end of the chapter Ronnie did make her daughter smile with genuine happiness! Lol review if you can : ) xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Stacey its ok. I want Ronnie to stay," Danielle said quietly as she entered the room.

Both Ronnie and Stacey had no idea she had been listening in on their conversation.

Danielle stood beside Ronnie as if to show her friend that everything was alright.

"I just wanted you to know that no matter what I'm here for you Dan," Stacey promised her friend. It was odd to see the two of them so close yet still so very apart from one and other. Stacey was used to seeing Danielle miserable after he run ins with Ronnie, but this time it was different. She knew that the right thing to do was to leave them to it and be around if her friend needed her, but Stacey had provided support and comfort to Danielle for so long that it was hard to let go. It was like she had this responsibility that went beyond friendship. Danielle had become a part of her family and Stacey regarded family as the most important thing in her life. She wasn't going to let the Mitchells destroy that.

Ronnie tried her best not to show her emotions but hearing Danielle say that she wanted her to stay gave her such a sense of relief and happiness.

"Don't worry I'll look after her," Ronnie whispered softly.

"I had to be sure…….sure that you really have changed Ronnie," said Stacey confidently.

"Danielle is like family to me, I care about her just as much as you do."

Danielle could feel herself beginning to well up as Stacey spoke. It wasn't like her to speak so honestly about her feelings, Stacey tended to bottle it up like Danielle did, then suddenly let it all out.

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you. I came to walford to find my mother and I didn't expect to find the best friend I've ever had," Danielle said as she held both of Stacey's hands.

"I haven't always been a good friend," Stacey said miserably.

"I let you down loads. There were so many times when I should have been there for you and I wasn't."

Danielle shook her head refusing to let Stacey carry on speaking.

"No that's not true, sure we haven't always been there for each other but when it counts I know I can trust you," Danielle insisted.

Ronnie was touched by their friendship and it was comforting to know that when Danielle had been living in Walford she had someone who showed her love and support when she didn't.

Stacey threw her arms around Danielle and they seemed to be saying goodbye as she realised that her friend was going to be ok and neither of them should feel guilty.

"Blimey what did I miss here?" Charlie exclaimed as he reappeared in the room.

Both girls laughed as they wiped away their tears and Ronnie was smiling at her daughter with pride.

"Time to go then? Its getting a bit late and we've got a long drive back."

"Yeah, we can go. But that doesn't mean you'll be getting rid of me Dan, we'll be talking on the phone loads till you come back and see me," Stacey said cheerfully.

Danielle wasn't certain if she would ever want to return to Walford. Now that her dad was ill and needed her here she didn't really have a choice. Everyone knew her secret and would be talking about her the moment she stepped foot on the square.

Ronnie put her arms round Danielle and pulled her in for a hug. They stood at the door and watched as Charlie and Stacey drove away.

"Ronnie I'm so tired," Danielle whispered softly.

Ronnie released Danielle from her arms and facing her she placed both hands on her shoulders and looked straight in her eyes.

"Will you let me take care of you now?" she whispered back.

"Ok," Danielle replied.

"Will you eat something? How about a bit of toast?" Ronnie questioned her.

Danielle shrugged her shoulders in response then walked through to the living room and collapsed on the sofa letting her body relax.

Ronnie wasn't sure if her daughter was just being a stubborn teenager or if it was because she was so worn out. She didn't have much experience dealing with children or teenagers; except for Roxy of course.

"Look I know you're tired but it's important you stay strong and healthy. You need to take care of yourself darling," Ronnie's tone was becoming more authoritative as she went on.

"I'm not trying to be a bossy cow or anything but….."

She was interrupted when Danielle had let out a little chuckle.

"What? What's so funny?" Ronnie asked trying not to laugh also.

Danielle sat up and Ronnie could see a huge grin had appeared on her face.

"Well it's just that….You are," she said. "Bossy. But I know its cause you care."

Ronnie smiled back at her then decided to join her daughter on the sofa.

"I think I could just sleep for days," Danielle sighed.

"You can if you want," Ronnie joked. "I'll look out for you."

Danielle leaned her head on Ronnie's shoulder and she wanted to just forget the past few days. It had felt like a nightmare with so many bad things happening at once but know it was more like a dream. Her anger towards Ronnie eased the more time they spent together. Both of them were aware that the situation was far from perfect, but Danielle needed someone to take care of her and Ronnie was more than willing.

As Danielle fell asleep cuddling into her mother, Ronnie was fighting her own tiredness to stay asleep and treasure the moment.

"I love you so much," she whispered in Danielle's ear. Tenderly she kissed her daughters forehead and rested her head upon it.

They had been asleep on the sofa for hours when Ronnie was awoken by the phone ringing. She looked down at Danielle who was still fast asleep. Not wanting to wake her daughter, Ronnie carefully stood up making sure she didn't stir. But she didn't know whether she should answer the phone. Nobody in Danielle's family knew about her apart from Andy and he was in hospital.

"Hello?" Ronnie said hesitantly.

"Hello is this Danielle Jones speaking?" the voice on the other asked.

"No, she's asleep just now. I'm her er…friend Ronnie," she replied.

"I need to speak with Miss Jones urgently. It's about her father Andrew Jones. I'm Doctor Taylor I've been treating him in hospital," the doctor said hurriedly.

"What's happened?! Please you have to tell me, she's very fragile right now I should speak to her!" Ronnie cried. She feared the worse, that Andy's condition had deteriorated and she didn't even want to think of what else might have happened.

"Ronnie, Who is it at this time?" Danielle had just appeared in the hallway where Ronnie was standing clutching the phone in her hand.

She saw the look of terror on Ronnie's face and started to panic.

"What's the matter? Tell me who is it!!" Danielle yelled.

Ronnie held out the phone for her to take and tried to look her daughter in the eyes. It was easy to do that before because at least then she was happy.

"It's the hospital, about your dad. They won't tell me what's wrong."

**A little bit of cheese in there lol. Its going to get very dramatic in the next few chapters. Please review if you can I really like finding out what people think and of course it inspires me to keep writing. Thanks : ) xx**

**oh just to add i might manage another update tonight but if not I will in the morning. xx**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"No! No it's no true this can't be happening! Not again," Danielle screamed down the phone. Her face had a look of horror on it as she let the phone drop from her hands onto the floor.

Ronnie felt helpless, she was afraid that the worse had happened. The look on Danielle's face said it all. Ronnie ran over to her and pulled her in closely to try and comfort her and calm her down at the same time.

"No! He can't be dead I….I just saw him this afternoon he was fine!" Danielle cried.

She tried pushing Ronnie away but that only made Ronnie try harder to hold her daughter.

"I know sweetheart…..just let me," Ronnie whispered softly. Watching Danielle going through this anger and grief was heartbreaking.

Ronnie picked up the phone to see if anyone was still on the other line. The doctor explained briefly that Andy's heart had stopped beating and they were unable to revive him. They would talk to Danielle and any family tomorrow but they suggested that Ronnie stay with her.

"Of course I will! I'm her mother!" Ronnie bellowed down the phone. She knew that they had to do that, they had to make sure that Danielle wasn't alone after receiving such terrible news.

Danielle was still unable to process the news of her father's death. The nightmare was beginning all over again for her. Tears were streaming down her face and her nose was running. She couldn't even speak anymore, the words couldn't form they didn't get the chance between her cries and screams. Sitting on the stairs Danielle was in an extremely fragile state, more so than Ronnie had ever thought she could be.

"Danielle, I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry," said Ronnie fighting back the tears.

"But they did everything they could to save him."

"You…..You think that……that…..matters!" Danielle stammered.

"I should have been there with him! I wasn't there before when he first got ill and I wasn't even there when he…..when he died!"

"Oh Sweetheart!" Ronnie cried as she sat down next to Danielle and hugged her tightly. She could feel her daughter fighting it but it was no use, Ronnie wasn't going anywhere.

"He's dead!!" Danielle let out an ear piercing scream so loud that it echoed through the house.

The pain was unbearable for her. The last time they spoke it had been about Ronnie. There were no hugs and kisses, no I love you's. Just a father telling his daughter he was disappointed with her. Danielle wanted to blame Ronnie, but she didn't have the energy. It wasn't Ronnie's fault but she needed someone to blame other than herself.

Ronnie cradled her daughter in her arms desperately trying to ease her suffering but she knew that nothing could. All she could do was be there for her, let her lash out and be angry if she had to. As Danielle sobbed into her shoulder, Ronnie was overcome with sadness. She cried too. She cried for her daughter, for the loss and sadness she was experiencing. From now on they would share the good and the bad and it couldn't get much worse than this.

"Shh, I'm here. Your dad really loved you Danielle…I could tell that time I met him how much he cared," Ronnie assured her.

"You were his special little girl and he loved you, and he knew you loved him."

Danielle looked up at Ronnie with teary eyes.

"I don't think he did know," she said quietly.

"Of course he knew," Ronnie replied.

Ronnie was angry that her daughter was suffering but there wasn't anyone to blame. She guided a sobbing Danielle up the stairs and into her room. She pulled back the bed covers and as Danielle sat on her bed staring into space, Ronnie carefully removed her sweatshirt as she continued to cry.

Ronnie didn't know what to do next. Should she call someone? It was four in the morning, way too late. But she didn't want to leave Danielle alone, so she sat down next to her.

"Lie down, I know nothing can help but please darling," Ronnie pleaded with her daughter.

Danielle let her head fall on the pillow beneath it and she curled up in the foetal position so helpless and scared.

Tentatively Ronnie strokes her arm in an effort to comfort her. Danielle suddenly grabbed it and pulled Ronnie closer.

"Please don't leave me," She cried.

"Never," Ronnie replied firmly.

Then she lay down next to her daughter and they lay awake for most of the night as Danielle cried herself to sleep.

**Hey! I know this is a really short chapter but I'm updating with the next chapter at the same time. Basically I had chapter 21 written from the very start lol don't know why but I wanted everything to lead up to it. Review if can : ) xx**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Danielle handed Ronnie a cup of tea and holding one herself she slouched down into one of the large comfy armchairs in the living room. The memory of the night before still fresh in her mind she had become cold and shut off. Last night she was screaming and crying but this morning she was in shock.

The chair was by the window looking out onto the street where children played on their bikes and neighbours chatted over the fence. Ronnie was unsure of how to comfort her daughter through this difficult time; they hadn't had much time to get close. She tried to catch Danielle's gaze so at least she could make eye contact and talk but it was no use because Danielle's mind was far away. That morning things had been awkward because Danielle had stopped crying, instead she was quiet.

"I thought I would cope better this time," she spoke out of nowhere.

Ronnie gulped her mouthful of tea and was confused as to what her daughter meant by this.

"What do you mean?" Ronnie asked curiously.

"When the doctor told me that he hadn't made it, that he was gone, I remembered how it felt to be told that," she replied. Ronnie was still confused by this so she questioned her again.

"I don't understand sweetie."

"My mum….when she died we weren't there when it happened, dad sent me and Gareth to get food and, and…..we were all gonna eat together in mums hospital room, have a kind of party to cheer mum up," she spoke in such a childlike voice it was heartbreaking to listen to.

"I wanted to stay with her but she said she needed to rest and I should go with Gareth. The last thing she said to me was _don_'_t forget the popadums! _I remember cause it always made me laugh how much she loved them. Whenever we went out for Indian food she would fill up on them and never finish her curry. Drove dad nuts."

Ronnie could feel the tears starting to well up inside her. She wanted so badly to take this sweet little girls pain away and make everything ok. Danielle had never spoken much about her mum until now; in fact Ronnie didn't even know how she died.

"I'm so sorry Dani, I know how much you loved your mum and dad. She must have been a very brave woman. If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?" Ronnie asked hesitantly.

Danielle took in a deep breath as if she were trying to stop herself from speaking.

"Cancer, she died of cancer, she had been ill for a couple of years and we found out it was terminal three months before she died. It was strange cause she seemed to be doing so well then the doctors said there wasn't anything else they could do."

There was a short pause before she spoke again.

"Ronnie?"

She suddenly addressed her. Ronnie was listening intently to everything her daughter said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Please don't call me Dani. It's just…well only my mum and dad called me that and…."

"Of course, I understand," said Ronnie softly. She felt a little hurt by this but Ronnie understood that Danielle had grown up with Lizzie and Andy as her parents and nothing would change that.

"Why don't you tell me about your mum?" Ronnie said tentatively.

A smile began to appear on Danielle's ghostly pale face.

"She was just my mum, special because she was my mum. I remember she used to say all the time when her illness got really bad; _It's not hard to die when you know you have lived, and I have. _It's sad because it's like all I remember about her now is the illness that took her away from me. She prepared us for it though, said that even though she had to go she had gained everything she ever wanted; a family. I could never be as strong as her though, guess I kept telling myself that she would pull through. That day, the day we went to get food, I think she knew she was going to go that day. I was angry at myself for not being there. I know I would have broken down but I deserved to be with her……Then dad told me she wanted us to remember her smiling and laughing, not with machines beeping and doctors trying to resuscitate her. I do remember her like that though, she was always smiling through everything she did," Danielle took in a deep breath then a sip of her tea.

Ronnie was touched by her daughter's sentimental memories of her mother, even if most of them were sad at the same time. It broke Ronnie's heart to even think of Danielle in pain but to actually witness it was another matter all together.

Danielle had been staring absent minded out the window again until she spoke the words that had Ronnie in tears.

"It's just me on my own now."

Ronnie burst into tears, desperately trying to hide her state from Danielle. She rummaged in her bag for a tissue but the bag fell onto the floor and her belongings dropped out. Among them was a framed photograph of Danielle and Amy. Ronnie had slipped it in her bag the day before hoping it would cheer Danielle up. Danielle rushed over to help Ronnie and when she spotted the picture she gave a faint smile. Ronnie was desperately trying to hold herself together as she shoved everything back in her bag. She looked up and saw Danielle holding the photo frame.

"I brought it for you; I know how much you care about Amy. Roxy found it the other day. I thought you might like to keep it. I forget to give it to you yesterday," said Ronnie hesitantly. Danielle handed it to back to Ronnie.

"You keep it, give it to Amy I wanted her to have it," she said softly.

Ronnie pulled herself together and sat down again. Her tears hadn't gone unnoticed by Danielle, who was surprised at her mother's sudden display of emotions. It was very unlike Ronnie to let herself go like this. Danielle could see how much Ronnie was genuinely upset for her. She sat down next to Ronnie and rested her head on her shoulders. Ronnie could hear and feel every breath her daughter took. She leaned her head on Danielle' and gently she kissed her on the forehead.

"You're not on your own," Ronnie whispered. "Look at this picture, you have us now too."

Danielle cried tears of joy and sadness at the same time. She still felt uncomfortable at times being around Ronnie. Her emotions were raw and exposed, and her grief had not properly set in.

"I know, but I can't help thinking I'm betraying my dad," she replied timidly.

There was a bang as the front door closed and a voice shouted through.

"Dani it's me, where are you? " said the voice. It was a mans voice but he spoke like he knew Danielle very well.

**Hey hope you like these last two chapters, I was really sad writing them but I hope they worked. Please let me know what you think. Notice I used a line from desperate housewives there! : ) xx**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Danielle stood up suddenly barely giving Ronnie the time to move her head.

"Gareth!" she exclaimed as her brother walked in the living room.

He was tall, quite lanky and had short clean cut blonde hair. They lookes so alike that they could have been biologically related Ronnie thought to herself. It was the first Danielle had seen of her brother since the Christmas holidays when she had visited briefly. Gareth had been in the army for a year now and had been on a tour of Iraq since February.

"Dani, Dani I can't believe he's…….Dani he's really gone," Gareth tried to hold back the tears as he hugged his sister. He pressed his head against her forehead and closed his eyes as he started to sob. Danielle placed her hands on his which were holding her head. It was like he was trying to support himself from falling.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here. They only just told me a few days ago that he had been taken ill and I got the first flight I could. I was on a mission since a couple of weeks ago," He explained.

"Its ok I know, I wish you didn't have to hear about it like that. I didn't know how I would have been able to tell you," Danielle cried.

Gareth was a year younger than his sister but his height and appearance made him seem much older. They had never been very close but since their mothers death they had grown closer. Gareth had joined the army very young and as a result the siblings hadn't spent much time together since their loss.

Ronnie felt awkward as she sat sharing this private moment with the two of them.

Gareth hadn't even noticed she was sitting there. Ronnie stood up and put her bag over her shoulders.

"I better get going now," she sighed.

Ronnie felt like she wasn't needed anymore. But she had sat up most of the night with Danielle, comforting her and wiping away her tears. She didn't want to leave but they would have arrangements to make, telling the family and organising the funeral.

"You don't have to go," Danielle said softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't even see you there, I'm Gareth Dani's brother," he said through the tears. Gareth was clinging to his sister like he had nothing else to hold on to.

"Hi I'm Ronnie Mitchell, Danielle's friend from London. I'm so sorry for your loss," Ronnie said sympathetically.

Gareth's expression changed into a very puzzled look as he kept his eyes firmly on Ronnie. He let go of Danielle and backed away from her a little.

"Is this her?" he asked confused.

Danielle's eyes darted from side to side as she tried to think of something to say.

"Well is it? Is this your birth mother? You told me months ago that you got the details from the agency and her name was Veronica Mitchell."

Ronnie was shocked to hear that Gareth seemed to know about Danielle's intentions to find her, and he didn't look too pleased. She wanted to get out of this situation and let them talk alone but something told her that Danielle might need her support.

"Gareth just leave it please, you don't understand," she whimpered.

"I just came to see how Danielle was I don't want to cause trouble," Ronnie said hesitantly.

"So you've been playing happy families while dad was alone in hospital!?" Gareth yelled. His face became red with rage and it was also a result of the painful realisation that neither he nor Danielle were with their father when he died.

"It's not like that and you know it! I came back to be with him and I was here to stay. I talked to dad told him everything," she cried.

"Hey calm down, you are going through a terrible time right now and you need each other. If my being here is going to cause this then….then I'll go," she said regretfully. It took every ounce of her strength to say those words but unlike before she really meant it. Ronnie had to be selfless in this situation, as much as she wanted to be the one to take care of everything it wasn't her place to.

Gareth fell silent and just looked away from both of them. He was clearly still in shock and discovering that Danielle's birth mother was in their home was all too much to cope with.

"Gaz, please try to understand, you said before that you did. When I told you why I was going to London you kept my secret," Danielle said calmly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Our dad has just died…..so..so don't get upset about this, be upset that we've lost him and…and it's just us now."

Danielle had burst into a fit of uncontrollable tears and Gareth wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

Ronnie reached her hand out to stroke her daughters head but soon retracted it when she saw the look of warning on Gareth's face.

"Its ok…..I know I shouldn't have reacted like that but I want to keep our family together. Have you called anyone yet?" Gareth asked.

Danielle snuffled a little and cleared her throat.

"No…haven't had the time, got the call so late I couldn't think of anything else," she whispered.

"Well I'll handle that and I'll sort everything else, don't worry," he reassured her.

"Do you want me to speak to Stacey and let her know? " Ronnie asked.

"No I'll do it thanks, she'll want to speak to me anyway. Think I might phone her now," she replied.

Danielle wiped her face and took and handful of tissues with her while she made the phone call. This left Ronnie and Gareth alone and the atmosphere was very tense.

He sat down and crossed his legs, restlessly shaking one of them.

"How has she been?" Gareth said anxiously.

Ronnie tentatively sat down next to him desperately thinking of what to say. It was different comforting Danielle through her grief because they had become close, but she didn't know Gareth. All the same he was a kid who had lost his father and for anyone that was painful, let alone someone who had also lost their mother.

"I don't really know what to say to you. I was with her when she found out about your dad, then again when she found out he died. She was coping ok but I'd be lying if I said she was ok now. I know this is very confusing but I only found out who she was days ago and all I want is to be there for her. If there's anything I can do?" Ronnie explained.

"When my mum died she handled everything, I just shut down and let her do it. I shouldn't have done that, she was my mum too. Dad was a mess, I mean really a mess. He wouldn't even eat some days and Dani had to take care of that too. She has always been my sister related by blood or not I'm her brother, I don't want that to change. I don't want her to disappear from my life too," he said worriedly.

Ronnie was moved by his declaration and felt guilty that he felt this way. She would never dream of taking Danielle away from her family. Even when she spent all those years thinking of her daughter and what her life was like, she didn't want to take her away from a life she knew.

"Danielle is so lucky to have a family like yours, I would never want to take her away," Ronnie told him.

"I can't believe how much you look like my sister," Gareth said quietly.

He calmed down a little and he seemed to be giving Ronnie a chance.

Just then Danielle came back into the living room and she looked very upset.

"Danielle!" Ronnie went straight to her.

"I'm fine just got upset talking to Stacey, she was crying to and well…..I wish I could see her," she revealed.

"It's alright Dani, we're here," Gareth consoled her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It had been a very difficult few days for both Danielle and Ronnie, and although she was coping well on the outside Danielle was suffering on the inside.

Gareth was here now and he had always looked out for his sister, but Ronnie wanted to do the same and Danielle was afraid that things would become too awkward with both of them around.

"There you go, milk no sugar," Ronnie said softly as she handed her daughter a cup of tea.

Gareth had spent his first day back home calling relatives to inform them of Andy's death, something Danielle was incredibly grateful for. To actually say the words out loud was the hardest thing of all, to admit he was really gone broke her heart. It was already so fragile there wasn't much more hurt she could take.

"Thanks. Ronnie?" she whispered.

"What is it darling?" Ronnie replied instantly.

Danielle had been so quiet all day but that was understandable considering her father had died last night.

"Are you going to stay? I mean I…I don't think Gareth would mind if I talk to him," she hesitated.

Ronnie placed her hand on Danielle's lap gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll stay if you want me to, I'll help however I can."

Gareth appeared looking rather drained as he had just come off the phone with another relative. It helped that he asked them to pass on the news because it wasn't an easy task having to inform so many people of such bad news.

"Just spoke to Aunty Karen, she could barely talk she was so shocked. Said she saw you at the hospital the day after dad was taken ill," Gareth said exasperated. He was emotionally and physically exhausted but like most men he didn't like to let on he was feeling this way.

"Yeah she visited dad to see how he was doing, it really cheered him up. Karen's our mum's older sister, she still keeps in touch a lot since mum died," Danielle explained as she turned to face Ronnie.

Ronnie just smiled slightly. She never knew how to react at the mention of Danielle's 'mum' because all she kept thinking was that she was Danielle's mum.

"Think I'll go and have a lie down, If anyone's phones and you don't wanna talk to them just come get me," he said reassuringly.

He had always acted like a big brother ever since they were children, despite the fact that Danielle was older than him. Danielle had always looked so much younger standing next to him. She was petite and gentle where as he was tall and strong. Danielle loved playing with her Barbie dolls as a child and Gareth liked getting messy outdoors and that was why the army suited him as a career. Danielle had never known what she wanted to do with her life and still didn't. But for now it felt like her life would have to be on hold, she would have to slow down and take each day as it came.

"Thanks gaz, try and sleep though I'm worried about you," Danielle said uneasily.

"Hey, don't worry ok…..just don't worry," he replied unconvincingly. It was as if he was trying to convince himself that everything would be ok, even though he had no way of knowing if it would.

"I think I'll give Roxy a phone, I called her early this morning but Amy was fussing so we didn't talk for long," Ronnie told a very distant looking Danielle.

"What uh? Oh yeah you should call her, I hope Amy's ok. I haven't seen her since the wedding," Danielle contemplated.

Ronnie was becoming increasingly worried about her daughter's state of mind. Greif was of course the main reason she was like this but Ronnie couldn't help but think there were too many others things going through her mind. The guilt over her treatment of Danielle was stronger now as she had watched her daughter suffer because of so many upheavals in her life.

"Amy's fine, I'm sure Roxy can bring her to see you sometime," Ronnie reassured her.

Danielle's face lit up at the mention of seeing Amy. Ronnie remembered Danielle saying she felt better when she was around Amy. Maybe it would help but not now it was too soon.

"I'm just gonna go upstairs and get something while your on the phone," Danielle said miserably.

Ronnie grabbed onto Danielle's hand as she walked away and she stooped and stared back at her. There was a short pause where neither knew what to do and Ronnie suddenly pulled her daughter so close and embraced her securely, never wanting to let go.

Danielle wanted to let herself go like she had done last night. But everything seemed so different in the light of day. To truly open herself up to Ronnie and let her in completely was something that Danielle didn't feel ready to do.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Ronnie sobbed into Danielle's shoulder.

"I never want you to be in pain again, I want to make everything better but I can't."

Her voice sounded so helpless and Danielle found herself comforting Ronnie instead of the other way round.

But Danielle didn't speak, she didn't reply to Ronnie's tears. She tried to give Ronnie a deceiving smile to let her know that she was ok, but this was of course a lie.

Ronnie was left feeling confused when Danielle had gone upstairs and out of sight. All she had wanted was to comfort her but Ronnie could see that perhaps they were more alike than she thought. Ronnie would often shut down her emotions in front of others when she was suffering and she hoped that Danielle didn't end up doing the same thing.

Ronnie was right though, because the first thing Danielle did when she got upstairs was to throw herself onto her bed and cry uncontrollably into a pillow so nobody would hear. Her hair was sticking to her cheeks where her tears were falling and the gentleness of her sobbing grew louder and harsher with every cry. She didn't want Ronnie to see her like this, not again.

There was a gentle knock and the door and she swiftly sat up and tried to wipe away any trace of her tears.

"Dani, Dani it's me. I heard you crying when I walked past your room. I've been throwing up in the toilet. Dunno what's wrong," Gareth whispered.

When she didn't respond straight away he was worried and decided to open the door to check on his sister.

"Oh Dani, Dani come here please let me be here for you," Gareth said sadly.

He ran over to Danielle and held her up trying to support her the way she had done for him earlier.

"Gareth, why did he have to die? Why did he have to leave us too?" she cried softly.

It was very upsetting to see his sister like this and Gareth began to cry with her as both of them tried to come to terms with the fact that they had now lost both parents.

**Hey! Sorry for the lack of updates lately it's a combination of me being busy and getting a little stuck on this chapter. Anyways hope you like it and please review! xx**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"You know you need to talk to me sweetheart, just give me the chance to explain. Ronnie doesn't know the whole truth; she's just jumping to conclusions like she always does. Let's meet up somewhere private so we can talk, give your old dad a chance love?" Archie said calmly down the phone.

Roxy was on the other end desperately trying to ignore her father's pleas. He would only lie to get her on his side, Ronnie was right she had to see him for who he really was. When it came to Archie, Roxy always had a weakness. He was the one she ran to for help when she was pregnant and confused. He was the one who had payed for so many of the things she needed for Amy. And he was the one who was there when Amy was born; he had supported her through so much. Could this man really be as evil and twisted as Ronnie thought?

"No dad I don't want to see you. you have torn this family apart and what you did to Ronnie was unforgivable!" she replied forcefully.

Archie knew Roxy very well, better than she thought. He would find a way to get to her, Archie always got his way.

"Missing my little Amy, how is she doing? I'm so used to reading her a bedtime story and singing her to sleep," he spoke softly.

"Dad please, its not a good time to see you, maybe when things die down a bit but not now. You were horrible to Danielle I won't forgive you for any of that so don't bother asking me to!" she yelled.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me, I just want to talk. I want to explain," Archie pleaded.

There was suddenly hint of desperation in his voice, the cracks were beginning to appear. Roxy wanted to be the one with the power; she wanted to make him listen to her rather than the other way around.

"Meet me at the park, two o'clock," she whispered.

"What's going on?" Peggy asked suspiciously as she walked in the living room. Roxy hung up the phone in an instant and began to regret what she had just arranged to do.

"Nothing, just talking to Ronnie," Roxy said anxiously.

"How exactly can you meet Ronnie at two o'clock when right now she's in Telford," Peggy said curiously.

Roxy tried to think of an explanation but it was too late because Peggy had realised who she was meeting.

"You better not be meeting him, you better not be Roxy. He'll find a way to weasel in again and destroy our family more than he has, if that's possible," Peggy hissed.

She was furious that Roxy would even consider giving Archie a second chance; he didn't deserve their time and attention.

"Aunty Peg, it's not what you think. I'm just going to tell him once and for all to stay away from us, he'll listen to me!" Roxy pleaded.

"But you know what he's like! He manipulates people, he always has. I was just too stupid to see it before!" Peggy cried. She stormed out of the room leaving Roxy unsure of how to handle things. It wasn't like she was betraying them; it was just that Archie needed to hear it from her.

Roxy sat with her head in her hands trying to forget everything that had been going on. This time last week she and Ronnie were helping Peggy finalise the plans for the wedding. Ronnie had agreed to be a bridesmaid and they were all going to stand up there together. It had went as planned until Archie's world came falling down around him when his lies were exposed.

"What's wrong with mum?" Phil had just walked in the room looking very displeased.

"I said hello to her and she just ran off downstairs looking upset."

Roxy took in a deep breath then sighed. Phil wasn't going to like this, he wouldn't be too happy if he knew what she was intending to do.

"She's just a bit on edge, it's still raw. Everything that's happened, she struggling" Roxy explained. She wasn't telling a lie; Peggy was still finding it hard to cope with the aftermath of the wedding.

"Yeah well it seemed like more than that," Phil said confused.

"Phil just leave it yeah? We're all finding it hard," Roxy said irritably.

"Just leave it."

"How's Ronnie?" Phil asked changing the subject.

"Erm what…Yeah she's ok, it's Danielle who's not," Roxy replied distracted.

"I better see to Amy I'm taking her out for walk soon."

She glanced up at the clock on her way out of the room; it was nearly a quarter to two.

****

Archie sat at the picnic table sipping his coffee to go and watching the children play. He hadn't made much of an appearance in the square since the wedding but he guessed that there had been talk, mostly about what a horrible person they thought he was. But Archie didn't mind the gossips, he didn't really care. All he wanted was to salvage what he could of his family, even if that didn't include Ronnie.

Roxy was his little girl, his princess. She had always been the one who needed him, more than Ronnie ever did.

Roxy appeared from round the corner pushing Amy's pram and nervously looking around to make sure nobody would see who she was about to meet up with. Archie spotted them and eagerly he approached her with a smile upon his face.

"Hello how's my two favourite girls?" he whispered softly.

Archie leaned down to give Amy a kiss but Roxy pulled the pram away from him. He stood upright and gazed lovingly at his daughter.

"What about Ronnie and Aunty Peg? They not your favourite girls either then? You haven't exactly treated them like you care!" she spat angrily.

"Now let's just talk calmly, no need to get upset," Archie said coolly.

Roxy wanted to just walk away from him and never look back, she didn't want him to explain, but something stopped her from doing so, she couldn't help it.

They sat down at the table, Roxy making sure she wasn't sitting on the same side as her father.

"How's Ronnie..and Danielle? Poor girl was in such a state the other night I wanted to help her but….."

"Don't," Roxy interrupted him.

"Don't even say her name."

"I love that girl, she knows I do. I told her it would be better if I told Ronnie about her myself, and I was going to before she just burst out with it all," he explained.

Roxy gave him and unconvinced laugh and shook her head. She hadn't expected he would stoop so low as to blame Danielle.

"You only care about you! About getting what you want!" she shouted furiously.

Passers by were beginning to stare at the father and daughter as Roxy abruptly stood up and got ready to leave.

Archie grabbed her arm and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm heartbroken love, Peggy won't even speak to me," he said pathetically.

Roxy caught a glimpse of his sorrow and for a second she saw it as genuine. He was a desperate man who believed she was his only hope.

"I have to go dad," Roxy said firmly. She had turned away from him she couldn't look him in the eye.

Roxy rushed away as fast as she could push the pram, it had been harder than she thought it would. Archie was a broken man but he still had some fight left in him, she knew that was going to become a problem.

Archie threw his coffee on the ground in rage; he was so sure Roxy would fold. But she had given him a chance to talk, there was still hope left.

As he was making his way back to the B&B Archie felt someone grab him from behind and pull him into a nearby alleyway.

"Don't move or speak!" the voice croaked.

He was thrown onto the ground and hit his head on the concrete. Slightly disorientated Archie tried to make out who it was that was standing over him.

"Phil is that you?" he asked.

Phil carelessly pulled him to his feet and shoved him against the wall making no allowances for Archie's injury.

"Now you stay away from my mum, stay away from Roxy, just stay away from all of us!" Phil hissed.

"This really is your last warning!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Roxy jumped in fright when she walked into the kitchen and saw Phil sitting at the table holding an empty glass in his hand. It was early in the morning and the room was still dark with only a flicker of light shining in from a streetlamp outside. There was a bottle of scotch that was placed at the other side of the table and it appeared to be unopened. Phil quickly let go of the glass when he realised Roxy was there, the last thing he needed was somebody judging him right now.

"You planning to drink that?" Roxy asked curiously. She thought about Ben and how awful it would be for him if Phil returned to his old ways. There was a strain on all of them at the moment, with Archie still hanging around trying to worm his way back in. Peggy was mad at Roxy for even considering talking to Archie again.

"Just leave it Roxy, you've done enough damage. You know mum came back form Barbados early so she could look after you and Amy. She was so worried about the rest of our family, but what about her?" Phil snapped. He had always battled with his feelings when it came to alcohol but sometimes the urge to drink would become so strong that he couldn't ignore it.

Roxy sat down at the table across from him. She couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with her father the day before and how he had been so aggravating and caring at the same time.

"I know Aunty Peg cares about us and you think I don't want to make this all go away for her? I told dad to stay away, that's why I went to see him. But you know what he's like Phil, he's too determined to just give up," Roxy explained to an uninterested Phil.

"Yeah well he won't be a problem for much longer," Phil muttered. He made a point of not looking at Roxy when he said this because she would know; she would know that he was hiding something.

"What do you mean? Phil!" Roxy yelled as he was leaving the room.

"Phil!"

****

Ronnie lay asleep on the sofa in the living room while Danielle tip-toed around her trying her best not to wake her mother. She had just poured herself a bowl of cereal and was sitting with it in her hands staring at it like it was poison. Eating seemed so hard these day's, nothing was appealing to her anymore. Most of her time was spent aimlessly flicking through the television channels as a distraction from the painful reality she was living. Gareth had been arranging the funeral along with their grandparents and he had spent a lot of time at their house leaving Ronnie and Danielle alone together. Nobody in the family knew that Ronnie was staying with them, it was going to be difficult to explain and Danielle didn't want to have to deal with that too. They would think it was an insult to her parent's memory, an insensitive thing to do at a time like this. She didn't really know if they would think this way but Danielle didn't want to find out.

Ronnie sighed a little in her sleep and her eyes flickered.

"I hope your going to eat that," she murmured as her eyes opened wider.

Danielle continued to stare at the bowl in her hands like everything else around her was blocked out. She had boxed herself into her own little world and Ronnie had been trying to break through the barrier for days now. She was starting to feel useless, like there was no point in her being there.

"Danielle…..I think we maybe need to talk about my being here. I might be better if I go back to walford for a bit and come back for the funeral. You need to spend time with your family, go to your grandparent's house. You've barely seen them since…." She broke off there not sure whether to mention the subject she had been desperately trying to avoid. Ronnie didn't know how to talk to her about death; she had probably heard it all before when her mum died. She wanted to stay and keep an eye on her daughter, to make sure she was eating right and talking about the things that upset her. She wanted to spend every waking minute with her; they had already missed nineteen years of each other. But she realised that they would have the rest of their lives together, Danielle didn't have anymore time with her dad he was gone. It would be selfish of Ronnie to make it about them when now it was about Andy and his family saying goodbye.

Danielle didn't seem to react to Ronnie's words she didn't respond much to anything lately and it was becoming harder for them to communicate.

"Sweetheart would that be ok with you? We can talk on the phone loads and it'll only be for a few days."

"Yeah I'll be fine," Danielle replied not taking much notice of her mother.

"I think you should go."

Ronnie couldn't tell whether Danielle was upset by this suggestion or that she just didn't care.

"Only if you're sure," Ronnie whispered.

Danielle looked up; her face was pale like there was barely any life or energy left in her. She looked frail and her expression was emotionless. It scared Ronnie, she didn't want to leave her like this, but was afraid that if she stayed it could cause more damage.

"I'm sure. You're right my family need me now," she murmured. Danielle had spent a lot of time in her own head listening to her own thoughts and trying to make sense of it all. Was it right to let Ronnie go? Would she come back? She said she would always be there for Danielle but would that be true? Danielle felt a sense of duty towards the people she had grown up around, they had known her her whole life and Ronnie barely knew her at all. For months they had been nothing more than strangers, then kind of friends, until after the abortion when things took a turn for the worse. She never blamed Ronnie for helping her to decide what to do; she never made her accountable for her actions. All Danielle had wanted from her was friendship in the beginning, then she realised she wanted more and had to tell her the truth.

"Think I'll go upstairs and have a shower, if that's ok?" Ronnie asked hesitantly.

She wanted so much for Danielle to care that was leaving, for her to just show Ronnie that they still had a chance.

"Yeah you know where stuff is now" Danielle said casually. It was still hard for her to be herself around Ronnie. Now just wasn't the time for her to hold back with her emotions but it was the only way she could get through the day.

****

Ronnie splashed a handful of cold water over her face. She wanted to feel refreshed and ready for the day but Danielle's seemingly passive attitude was worrying her. Why did things have to change so quickly? Ronnie could understand that she was going through a traumatic time and her emotions were all over the place. But one minute Danielle was clinging to her like she couldn't let go, then next she would be pushing Ronnie away creating an impossible distance between them.

Ronnie stared at herself in the mirror, gazing into her own eyes to see what Danielle saw when she looked at her. Was there something about her that was too hard to love? Was she so bitter and cold that she emitted such negativity all the time? She wanted Danielle to love her without changing her mind. Ronnie could be the one to rescue her from all the pain and sadness; they could be each others saviours.

Holding back her tears was hopeless as she broke down standing in front of the bathroom mirror clinging onto the sink with both hands. She felt guilty for being upset when it was Danielle who had just lost someone she loved. Ronnie felt the same way though; she had only just gotten back the person she loved most in the world. Now it felt like she was losing her all over again, Danielle was slipping away.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Are you ready for this?" Gareth had his arm around Danielle's shoulder and was giving her an encouraging yet very forced smile.

Danielle didn't like being treated this way; she didn't want everyone to think she was helpless. But she knew her brother was trying to protect her out of love and duty. They had planned the funeral together, down to the last detail and as painful as it was, it had allowed them to become closer.

"Don't think I'll ever be ready," she replied miserably.

Danielle put her arm around his waist and moved in closer for a hug. It wasn't for her benefit though. Gareth had been bottling up his emotions and she could tell he also needed the reassurance that he could lean on her too.

The funeral car was waiting for them with some of their family already inside.

Danielle tightened her grip on Gareth's arm as she realised she would have to put on a brave face in front of a lot of people. Gareth had noticed this anxiety and very protectively he encircled her with both arms.

"Let's be strong for dad," Gareth whispered as they climbed in the car.

Danielle glanced up at him and nodded her head slightly to show him she had understood, but it was hard to hold back the tears she so desperately wanted to cry.

They were joined by their Grandmother and some auntie's and uncles who sat in silence not knowing what to say. Gareth and Danielle were two children who had lost their father; there wasn't anything anyone could say to make it less painful.

"Alright love," croaked their Grandmother as she reached over a stroked Danielle's hand. Her face was hidden behind dark sunglasses and it made Danielle feel uneasy.

"Not really," she replied dreamily. Danielle didn't want to talk to anyone but she could tell this was just as hard for her Gran, who had lost a son.

They moved along to the gentle purr of the car's engine, soon to be arriving at the church. Today had a sickening feeling of familiarity to Danielle; it wasn't nearly two years now since they buried her mother.

****

"They'll be here soon," Ronnie said as she clutched onto her bag.

Roxy was standing by her, their arms linked as they stood waiting outside the church for Danielle and her family to appear.

"Yeah, this is gonna be awful isn't it?" Roxy asked sadly.

"We're here for Danielle, she needs us too," Ronnie replied unsure if this was in fact true. The decision to go back to walford was tough. She missed Danielle terribly but it felt like she had done the right thing.

"I dunno what I'll do when I see her. I'll just want to run over and give her a hug," Stacey said as she appeared behind them.

Ronnie raised her arm and hesitating a little she sort of touched Stacey's arm reassuringly. They had all come together, driven there by Charlie and today put their differences aside for Danielle's sake.

Stacey just stared down at the ground. She knew what it was like to lose a parent and being here reminded her of her own loss. Jean had decided to give the funeral a miss; she didn't think she would be able to handle it. Stacey agreed with this because although her mum was getting better it probably wasn't a good idea to bring her along to such a sad occasion.

"Good job I didn't bring Amy, she would probably have screamed the whole place down the way she's been lately. You know I think she can sense when something's wrong, they say that about babies don't they?" Roxy said nervously. She was hopelessly trying to ease the awkwardness of the situation.

"I dunno Rox, I dunno," Ronnie sighed.

Ronnie's mind was on other things though; she was looking towards the gateway of the cemetery desperately wanting to see her daughter. She had spent the last two days back in walford with a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"There they are," Stacey said pointing towards the gate.

Ronnie felt her whole body shiver as she watched the funeral car pull in with the coffin and the procession that followed. She tried to get a glimpse of Danielle in the car that followed but it was difficult to get a good look.

"We should go inside now," Charlie said calmly as he joined them. He put his arm lovingly around Stacey and guided her towards the church.

Ronnie grabbed her sister's arm as she began to follow them and pulled her back.

"I just wanna hold her Roxy hold my baby," Ronnie whispered softly.

Roxy stroked her sister's cheek and gave her a reassuring smile. She didn't know what to say to make Ronnie less anxious, because truthfully she didn't know what would happen between Danielle and her sister.

"Let's be strong for Danielle yeah? Like you said," Roxy said confidently. She hoped that Ronnie would get the chance to be there for her daughter. From what Ronnie had told her about her visit to Telford, things had been very hot and cold between the pair. Ronnie watched intently as the family climbed out of the funeral cars trying to avoid conversation with those who had come along to join them in their grief. She could see Danielle's beautiful blonde hair almost hidden by the hood of her jacket. Her skin looked whiter and paler than ever as she stepped out of the car into the daylight.

It started to rain, just a drizzle to begin with. But within seconds it poured heavier and heavier until everyone standing outside hurried indoors to escape the weather that reflected the sombour mood of the day.

Gareth was led his sister inside, his hand gripped tightly onto hers. He soon let go though, so he could join the rest of the pallbearers. She stood still looking a little lost after he left her side. He had been her support through all of this, he sat up with her all night when she cried and made sure she talked about her grief. It wasn't really Gareth she needed by her side though, where was Ronnie? Then all of a sudden she felt a light touch on her hand like somebody had just brushed past her. Ronnie had just appeared behind her and was discretely holding onto one of Danielle's fingers.

"Be strong sweetheart, but don't be afraid to let it all out if you need to," Ronnie whispered. She wasn't sure if saying this would give Danielle any comfort but she had to do something.

Danielle looked round and saw Roxy was also standing by her sister, with such a sympathetic gaze as her eyes remained fixed on her. It meant everything that they were here, and Stacey and Charlie too. They were her walford family, the people that had given her a place to call home for months. And although Ronnie was the reason she came to London, ultimately they were the reason she stayed. Danielle was looking around to see if Jean had accompanied them but it appeared she had stayed at home, it was understandable really.

"Dan I'm….I'm so sorry about your Dad," Stacey whimpered. She wasn't normally one to get emotional but she could feel Danielle's pain so strongly like it was her own. They had spoken on the phone a few times since Andy's death but it wasn't the same as seeing each other in person.

"Thanks, I know Stacey. I'm glad you're here, all of you," Danielle said softly as she directed her eyes towards Stacey.

Ronnie stood back as the two friends leaned in for a hug. Stacey was gripping onto Danielle so tightly, it looked as if she was never going to let go.

"Sorry I just, well I've really missed ya too," Stacey said sadly.

It was touching to witness the closeness they shared but yet again Ronnie was left feeling jealous of Danielle's relationship with Stacey.

"I have to go and sit down, Gran will need me," Danielle explained in a rather hushed yet gentle tone of voice.

As she walked away Ronnie reached out her hand to touch her daughter's shoulders and by inches she was too late. Danielle had walked to the front of the church to join her family and Ronnie could feel the distance between them was beginning to grow again.

"Where should we sit? Near the front, I mean we are family. Danielle's family at least," Roxy asked impatiently.

"Let's just sit at the back," Ronnie replied firmly.

Noticing the gloomy expression on her sisters face Roxy didn't dispute this decision and realised Ronnie's sadness had little to do with the funeral they were attending.

Roxy found herself sitting next to Stacey and although it was awkward at first she wanted to put their differences aside for one day at least.

"You ok?" Roxy asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, more worried bout Dan. Is she ok?" Stacey asked gesturing towards Ronnie who was staring into space.

"I dunno Stace, think she just expected more when she saw Danielle, but well…it is her dads funeral," Roxy replied.

"Today isn't about her it's about Danielle saying goodbye to her dad. She should understand that, it isn't about her," Stacey repeated herself angrily.

It didn't appear that Ronnie had heard their hushed conversation as she continued to daydream by looking upwards at the architecture of the church.

"Ron….Ron!" Roxy said nudging her sister.

"What?" she replied confused.

"It's starting," Roxy explained.

As the coffin was placed carefully at the front of the church in clear view of everyone in attendance, Danielle could feel her whole body begin to shake. Gareth had just rejoined her after an emotional couple of minutes carrying the coffin. She could see his eyes were al red and blotchy where he had attempted to rub away his tears. Danielle kissed her shoulder and wrapped both arms around his.

A minister stood up in front of them and told stories about Andy Jones. He told them of his childhood aspirations and how he met the love of his life. How they had two children together and that he was happiest being a father and husband. As touching as all of this was, this man did not know Andy Jones, his family did. He had simply been given a piece of paper with this information on it to share with everyone. There were a few chuckles and smiles around the room but it made Danielle feel uneasy.

She wanted everyone to know about the man who had raised her, taught her about life and how it could be filled with happiness but was unfair at times; he was right.

After a few hymns were sung and passages from the bible read out Danielle decided that it was her turn to pay tribute to her father.

When Danielle stood up suddenly all eyes were fixed upon her. Ronnie was gazing at the floor aimlessly tapping her fingers on her lap. Even when everyone concentrated their attention to the front of the church, Ronnie who hadn't realised what was happening, was still distracted.

Gareth took a hold of his sisters arm as she was about to walk across to the pulpit. He had a look of shock and confusion on his face, like he wanted to say _what are you doing?_

To him she was fragile and needed to be protected from any unnecessary upset.

Danielle let her arm slip away from his grip and she smiled at her brother who seemed to understand that she had to do this.

_I…I want to say a few things about my dad, things you might not know already_

Ronnie looked up instantly from her trance when she heard the soft tearful voice of her daughter echoing through the church. Danielle's voice was normally so shy and timid but today she seemed to have found a little confidence through her strength.

_This isn't easy for me and I'll…..I'll try my best to keep it short cause I don_'t _how long I'll last…._

She let out a nervous giggle after saying this, and felt embarrassed when everyone stared back at her with pity and sorrow in their eyes.

Ronnie watched intently as Danielle tried her best not to break down. Sitting at the back she could hardly make out the expression on her daughters face but could tell that she was visibly shaking.

_Ever since my mum died he was a pillar of strength to me and Gareth, we miss them both so……so much._

Danielle was sniffing and wiping her eyes with a tissue, she couldn't bring herself to speak anymore words, it was just too painful.

It broke Ronnie's heart to see her in such a state. All she wanted to do was run to her and make everything alright. Gareth quickly got up and joined her sister to take the pressure off and help her finish what she wanted to say.

"C'mon Dani its ok, you don't have to I can say something about dad," he whispered in her ear.

Gareth was aware that all eyes were on them at the moment but he didn't really care. It had taken a lot of courage for his sister to stand up and speak in front of all those people.

"No I can finish!" cried Danielle hopelessly.

"I need to I have to……."

But before Gareth could comfort his sister again she dashed out of the church running so fast there was barely anytime for him to catch stop her.

"I'm sorry everyone, please continue I have to go after her," Gareth apologised.

He began to follow Danielle but was stopped at the exit by Ronnie who had a determined look on her face.

"Let me go, this is our dad's funeral you need to stay," Ronnie said calmly.

Gareth frowned at her in dismay but he knew she was right; one of them had to be here.

"She's my sister Ronnie, I can't just leave her like that," Gareth pleaded.

"I'm her family too, let me help. I'll get her to come back," Ronnie assured him.

Gareth gave her a nod of approval but was still apprehensive about the whole situation.

****

Ronnie surveyed the churchyard looking for Danielle, she was overcome with worry. It was pouring down with rain, and within moments Ronnie was soaked through to the skin.

Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted her daughter sitting under a tree by the graveyard with her head in her hands. It was a heartbreaking sight; Danielle was now at the lowest she had ever been.

"Danielle! Danielle! Its freezing out here lets go back inside!" Ronnie yelled.

But she didn't respond. Ronnie could see that she too was drenched and water was dripping from her hair with an icy cold chill. She knelt down next to her in what was now a muddy pit of grass and pull her close to keep her warm as well as to comfort her.

"Sweetie its ok I'm here, you're not on your own," Ronnie whispered softly. She rocked Danielle's entire body as she said this and could feel her beginning to settle herself in Ronnie's arms.

Danielle looked up at Ronnie with her large expressive eyes. There was mascara running down her face and a mixture of rain water and tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Mum..." she sighed at the sight of Ronnie looking back at her.

**Hey sorry for the major lack of updates, I have adia rose to thank for tonight's update. She encouraged me, so thank you for that cause I finally got round to finishing this chapter lol. This was a really important chapter for me and I hope you agree. I'd be really grateful if you can please give feedback it's really helpful and much appreciated. xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey just a quick note to say that I've changed my account status so I can now accept anonymous reviews lol I hadn't realised it had been disabled all this time until now.**

Chapter 27

" wwwhat did you just call me?" Ronnie said gasping as she clung on to her daughter tightly. Her feet were sinking into the mud but she didn't care because at that moment there was nowhere else she was fixated on Danielle. She didn't care about getting them indoors to the warmth and dryness of the church, Ronnie had everything she wanted right in front of her.

Danielle appeared to be shocked and surprised by the words that had so naturally came out of her mouth. But when she noticed that Ronnie looked tearful yet happy she realised how much it had meant to her mother. Danielle knew for sure she was the most important, most loved person in Ronnie's life.

"I....I it just sort of slipped out," she replied looking slightly embarrassed.

Ronnie smiled back at her and looking in her eyes Danielle could see all the pain and sadness she had endured was beginning to disappear. Ronnie needed her daughter, they needed each other. She brushed back some of Danielle's wet strands of hair and lovingly stroked her cheek.

"I like the sound of it," Ronnie laughed.

It was the first time Ronnie had been at ease in ages and she felt what could only be described as relief at this moment. It wasn't over between them; in fact their relationship was truly beginning. This overwhelming feeling of happiness didn't bare a comparison to her relationship with jack or the birth of her niece, nothing did. Even thought she and Danielle had gotten to know each other in the aftermath of Andy's death, it wasn't the same as the closeness she felt now.

Danielle rested her head comfortably on Ronnie shoulder and she felt like nothing could harm her or break her heart again. Ronnie kissed her on the forehead and made herself more comfortable sitting down next to her daughter.

"It doesn't really feel weird to call you that," Danielle whispered shyly.

"But it's my dad's funeral, and I shouldn't be thinking about us. It's so hard even just to talk about him, I can't believe he's gone......." she continued in a sob.

Ronnie could see she was getting increasingly anxious after only just calming down moments ago. As Danielle began to shiver outside in the bitter cold air and pouring rain, Ronnie removed her jacket and briskly swung it around her daughter's shoulders.

"You don't worry about us; we have all the time in the world. You shouldn't feel bad, not after everything you've been through," Ronnie said regretfully. She knew that most of Danielle's pain and upset had been caused by her and this thought was rarely out of her mind.

"I....I just wanted to say a bit about him, because I'm his daughter and he was the best dad....." she was crying harder now more than ever.

Ronnie could feel herself starting to well up inside. She didn't know what it was like to lose a parent and Danielle was raised in such a loving family that Ronnie hoped she could give her that kind of security too. Ronnie gently touched Danielle's chin and turned her head to face her own so that now they were looking each other in the eyes.

"Hey, you did great. And everyone understands that it's hard, and they know what a great person your dad was. You don't have to do anything you can't manage ok? I won't let you put yourself through more stress and upset," Ronnie explained in a firm yet gentle tone. It felt odd to hear herself say such motherly things. Ronnie was reminded of something her own mother often said to her _I'm your mother, I know best Veronica. _Danielle nodded in agreement and hopelessly tried to pull herself together so she could rejoin the funeral. She was determined not to let down her dad, his disappointment at some of the recent decision's she had made in her life was constantly relayed through her mind.

"Dad was so hurt when I told him about the abortion, I let him down I should have spoken to him before I went ahead with it but......"

"You talked to me instead," Ronnie interrupted as she experienced the painful reality of her part in Danielle's misery. Any mention of thought of the abortion made Ronnie's stomach churn.

"You're my mum though," Danielle reassured her when she noticed the look of sorrow on her mother's face.

Although this offered Ronnie some comfort, knowing that Danielle had chosen to confide in her about such an important life altering decision, it also had its burdens. At the time Danielle was just a young girl who was in trouble and Ronnie who could relate to that, gave her the best advice she could.

"I didn't know that at the time though," she replied absently. It didn't feel comfortable talking about this now but Ronnie didn't want to toy with Danielle's emotions again. It had already been such a long journey for them that turning back now could only make things worse.

Ronnie playfully tickled Danielle's hands as she tried to avoid eye contact with her daughter, her skin was beginning to warm up now and the colour was returning to her face.

"Would you have advised me any differently if you had known?" Danielle asked warily. There was a part of her that didn't really want to know the answer to this question as she wondered if Ronnie would have been more supportive.

Ronnie knew that question was coming; she had hoped it wouldn't be this soon so at least she could think of a way to explain her actions. The truth was that Ronnie hadn't had the chance to consider what her opinion would have been if she had known that Danielle was her daughter then, her pregnant Daughter.

"I...I really don't think we should talk about this now. This day is hard enough for you let's not drag these things up now," Ronnie said hastily. She regretted having to say this but Danielle was delicate now that approaching this subject could possibly do more harm than good.

Danielle released herself from Ronnie's embrace and looked very taken aback.

"Drag it up?" she repeated Ronnie words rather harshly. How could Ronnie address it as something to sweep under the rug and forget about? Danielle wanted to talk about it now though, how could her own mother deny her this?

Ronnie instantly realised she had made a mistake, Danielle had misinterpreted the meaning behind her reluctance to open up and quickly she tried to salvage their conversation.

"No...No I didn't mean it in that way. I just think that we should talk another time when we really have time to discuss things. I don't want you to be thinking about it when it's your dad's funeral," she pleaded with Danielle.

Ronnie watched as Danielle now sat, still beside her, but a distance had yet again been created between them. She hadn't intended to sound so insensitive but Ronnie was aware she wasn't always very careful with her words.

"Ronnie, my baby is dead and now my dad is too, if I want to talk about it now then I will!" Danielle cried clutching her stomach as if she was in physically agony. Things were getting heated and for Ronnie it was unbearable. She was now back to being Ronnie, not the mum Danielle had referred to her as before.

Ronnie pressed her hands into her face and desperately wanted to take back the unintended thoughtless things she had said. It was difficult to think through everything she was going to say to Danielle before she spoke, why couldn't it just be natural? Both upset and angry at herself Ronnie in a moment of weakness began to sob into her shaking hands. Danielle noticed that her mother was trembling and in a sudden change of heart she put her arm around Ronnie.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout like that but it's been eating me up inside for weeks now and...and its only you I wanted to talk to about it," Danielle confessed.

In disbelief Ronnie lifted her head up and gazed intently at an apprehensive Danielle who didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"Don't apologise, don't. I can't be honest with you now because I know I was wrong!" she wept in despair.

"What do you mean you were wrong?" Danielle asked already knowing what Ronnie was crying over.

"The baby, your baby. I would have told you to hold on to it and never let go because.....because I would never ever had wanted my daughter to go through the pain I did!" she continued sobbing.

Danielle was shocked to witness this outburst from Ronnie who had been the one that was trying to calm her down. But the pain Ronnie was describing, the effects of which were showing now, must have been awful. She didn't want her mother to feel guilty or blame herself, Ronnie had been a catalyst in making this decision, but ultimately it had been her decision.

"Please don't cry, don't cry mum," Danielle begged her. She was clinging onto Ronnie's arm with both of hers, hoping that they could get through it.

Ronnie leaned into Danielle and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up next to her for as long as she could. Their relationship was such a rollercoaster ride, that whenever she was brought back down again Ronnie was reminded of all the heartache they had both suffered. And Danielle would offer her an olive branch, a chance for reconciliation and peace; Ronnie prayed she wouldn't take it back.

They sat in almost complete silence for a few minutes with only the sound of passing traffic to interrupt their tranquillity. Ronnie didn't know what to say next, where were things heading?

"Tell me about him?" Ronnie asked out of the blue.

"About my dad?" Danielle replied surprised.

She hadn't forgotten why she was there today, but sitting outside with Ronnie had allowed her to have a few moments where it wasn't the only thought running through her mind.

"He always seemed to know the right thing to say, well he used to. I think he felt like he didn't know me anymore, since I came to London," she explained sadly.

"Dad said the day they brought me home was the day they became a family, I made their lives complete."

"I can imagine," Ronnie whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek. Danielle was oblivious to her tears but realised that she had probably touched a nerve.

"Some people might have thought he was quiet simple person but..He was really funny, always made me laugh when I was little and made me cringe at bad jokes as I got older," Danielle laughed.

"You should say all those things about him, tell them in there," Ronnie encouraged her pointing towards the church.

"You think? I dunno it's been like fifteen minutes since I left," she said worriedly.

"I wish we could sit here forever," Ronnie said before kissing Danielle on the head.

"I wish I could take all your pain away but I know you're strong, you can do this."

Danielle glanced at the church entrance, all was still and quiet but the day wasn't over yet. She'd owed her dad and owed herself a last chance to say goodbye. Ronnie had been great, so understanding and despite what had been said by both of them, things were improving in that part of her life.

The two women held hands and made their way towards the church, Ronnie now a pillar of strength to Danielle and Danielle a reason for Ronnie to be happy.

**Hey just wanna say a massive thanks for all your reviews, keep them coming and I hope you like this chapter. Obviously the end of the chapter doesn't mean that things are rosy between them but I hope it indicates there are good things to come lol xx**

_._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Danielle paused momentarily, pressing her hand on the door where on the other side her reappearance was awaited. Remembering her father seemed easier when she was alone with Ronnie and felt relaxed talking about him. When there were so many pairs of eyes staring back at her inside the church it made her anxious with overwhelming emotions taking over from words.

For as flawed as Ronnie's character was, she had listened to Danielle without haste or judgement. There was no rushed attempt to get her back to the service but instead she had empathised with her daughter and supported her in her greatest time of need.

They had in some ways turned over a new leaf, the past was not entirely laid to rest but it had become a more open subject for mother and daughter to discuss. The pain that both of them endured over the abortion was now realised, and more importantly Danielle was beginning to understand why Ronnie was the person she was today. Although they still had a lot to learn about each other things were clearer now more than ever.

"You can do this," Ronnie assured her as she gently put an arm around a very nervous and shaky Danielle.

"I know," she whispered sadly.

But it didn't feel like she could muster up the strength to even open the door in that second. Danielle wanted to turn to Ronnie and ask the question she had so often asked her mother when she was growing up, the question that many little girls posed to their mothers;

_Can you do it for me?_

She dismissed this idea immediately though, it was silly to expect Ronnie to speak for her, why would she?

Despite having a very determined aspect to her personalityDanielle had always struggled with her confidence. As a child she was often very shy and hid behind the protection and comfort of her parents. They had always encouraged her to try new things and always made her feel like the most special little girl in the world. It was these fond memories that brought her tears of both joy and sadness.

Danielle had felt special to Ronnie; she had felt like they were the only two people in the world when they sat together under the tree. She was reminded that although her parents were gone Ronnie was not, she was still her just waiting to be in every part of Danielle's life to share her happiness and sorrow alike.

As she pushed the door open it began to creek alerting everyone to withdraw from the silence in the church and turn round to face her. Danielle tried greatly not to look at the subdued gloomy expressions on many of their faces; it only increased her own feelings of misery when she felt pitied like this.

Stacey, Roxy and Charlie were among them; Charlie made a grave attempt to smile at her, Stacey eyes were welling up with tears at the vey sight of her and Roxy was avoiding eye contact.

Ronnie grabbed Danielle's hand and began to walk her down the aisle as everyone watched intently. She noticed the abundance of puzzled looks on faces, people wondering who was this woman? Why was she the one comforting Danielle? Gareth was the only one in the family who knew Ronnie's true identity; to everyone else it was assumed she must be a friend of Danielle's from London, which in some ways was correct.

Ronnie kissed her on the cheek and even though she wanted to keep a tight grip on Danielle, and hold her close she let go of her hand. Danielle was reluctant to let go of her mother because the brave face she was putting on wasn't going to last very long. Soon she would feel like breaking down again, soon it would once again become too much to bear.

"It's ok I'll be sitting right here at the front," Ronnie encouraged her. She felt her stomach flutter a little at the very thought of being a proper mother to Danielle. It was a wonderful feeling to know that she was needed.

Gareth had been in the middle of delivering a speech when his sister interrupted and sent heads in her direction. He looked relieved to see she was ok that she had found the strength to say her final goodbyes.

"Hey sis, you going to be ok?" he asked warily. Gareth embraced her then taking over from Ronnie he guided her to her seat.

"No its ok I want to say something," she whispered.

"Alright," Gareth sighed.

"Only if you're sure Dani?"

Danielle crept over to the pulpit with such discrepancy as if she were hoping not to be noticed. What if she opened her mouth and the words just wouldn't come out? They were already formed, she was ready to speak but the sometimes paralysing fear of standing up and addressing an 'audience' was too much.

"I...I erm I'm sorry abut before. Its not easy to do this, maybe it should be but its not," she whimpered.

Everyone looked so engaged by her presence. Some were confused by Ronnie's presence and others simply shared her sorrow.

"My dad....my dad was a wonderful man. I know everyone probably says that about their dad but he really was," she explained.

Ronnie let out a very soft grunt as she thought back to what a wonderful father she and Roxy had. She was glad that Danielle had a father she could look up to with love and admiration. It was a long time since Ronnie had felt that way about Archie.

".............and I know he'd be pleased that so many friends and family are here, Dad was always loyal to his friends and he was a family man at heart. I have so many fond memories of my childhood when he taught me so much about life and how precious it is. Love you always dad, I know you're with mum now," Danielle whispered softly as her closing words brought a tear to Ronnie's eyes.

* * *

"Well done, it was a really beautiful he things you said," Stacey said as she hugged Danielle with as much strength as she could.

"What will you do now?"

Danielle shrugged her shoulders as she tried to imagine living in telford again for good, without her dad there. There was nothing familiar to keep her grounded there. It was full of bad memories but so was walford.

"I don't know. Theres stuff to sort here but I ...Ro.." she was cut off by charlie who appoached her with open arms and a look of pity.

"You did well love....considering," he assured her.

"Thanks Charlie, I really appreciate you being here," Danielle thanked him.

Stacey had met her gaze once more as she was eager to find out what had gone on between mother and daughter.

Ronnie stood away from the crowd, Roxy lingering by her side no knowing what to say. She too wanted to know what happened with Danielle. It was awkward for Ronnie to stand back and watch her daughter exhanging hugs and hand shakes from people that she saw as complete strangers. But most of them probably knew Danielle better than she did.

" So whats the deal then?" Roxy finally spoke up.

"Is she gonna give it a chance for real?"

"I hope so," Ronnie sighed.

Danielle was in turmoil, she knew it was too soon to just get on with her life but they had made progress. Everytime she thought about the onegood thing in her life Danielle was brought back to reality when she remembered her dad was gone. The last conversation they had was about Ronnie. Everything seemed to be about Ronnie now and as much as she longed to let her mother be a mother it felt strange to let it happen. She worried about what her family would think. Would they expect her to stay in the family home alone? Gareth wouldn't be around for long and walford had become her home for a short but eventful time. There were too many thoughts spinning through her mind. Now wasn't the time to make these decisions.

It was going to be hard but as she saw the Mitchell sisters in the distance Danielle plucked up the courage to go over and tell Ronnie she wouldn't be returning to Walford just yet.

"Hey....thanks for earlier. I guess I just needed to talk about him," Danielle hesitated.

Ronnie smiled, she wanted i to go back to the way they were before. She liked he thought that Danielle needed her.

"I....I need to tell you something. I know we talked and well I feel better about stuff but I need o stay here......"

"Oh...Yeah of course you do," Ronnie chimed in promptly. She didn't want to sound disappointed but also wanted to show she cared.

"Danielle! Danielle!" an old woman's voice screeched as she walked briskly towards them.

"Shall I tell everyone to get going to the wake now love? Your Gran says its at the house,"

"Oh.... yeah Auntie Jean. Thanks," Danielle replied.

She knew this was her family's way of finding out who these two blonde women were.

"And who are you? I don't think we've met, I'm Andy's Auntie Jean," she said sheepishly.

Ronnie was about to speak up and reply to the old woman when Danielle quickly intervened.

"Em.....Just friends from London, It was really nice of them to come."

Danielle looked up at Ronnie's face, her expression staring back at Danielle with so much sadness. It broke her heart to refer to Ronnie as 'just a friend' and it was all to obvious as she waved goodbye to her mother and Roxy.

**Hi, I know its been like forever since I updated. But I found this chapter on my computer and had completely forgotten about it until yesterday. So I changed a few things then decided to post it in case anyone out there will still read it lol. I really want to get back into it and have another chapter nearly ready so please review and let me know what you think otherwise I might go into hiding again! Thanks xx**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Danielle sat alone on the sofa in what was once her family home. Her mum would be cooking dinner with the wonderful smell floating through the air from the kitchen, Gareth would have just stumbled in from football practice with muddy boots and a face to match, and their father sat in his chair doing a crossword. But it was just Danielle, sighing to herself whilst painfully holding back the tears. She couldn't cry anymore there were no more tears left. There front door closed with a bang startling a dazed Danielle who had been sipping the cup of tea in her grip for about an hour now.

"Gareth! Gareth was that you?" She shouted.

For days they had hardly spoke, Danielle didn't know if it was his way of coping with their loss or if he was angry about the whole situation with Ronnie. She would understand if that was the case, Ronnie was a stranger to him but to Danielle she felt like family. Fed up of lazing around feeling sorry for herself she got up to go and face her brother, they would have to talk at some point.

She watched as he attempted to make a sandwich from scratch, rummaging through the fridge and the cupboards for something to eat. Neither of them had been shopping or even cooked a meal since the funeral. Danielle felt a sudden surge of guilt, Gareth had always been a little lost without their mother and as the sister she had always felt compelled to take care of her sometimes hopeless brother.

"You won't find much in there," she muttered.

Gareth looked up at her with a faint smile creeping across his face. He never liked being fussed over but when Danielle was there he felt taken care of. She was always looking out for him, if anyone ever hurt her they would have him to deal with.

"Yeah I know, well I suppose I could have sweet corn on crackers, what do think?" he laughed as he held up both items

"Sounds tasty to me!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Although might I suggest getting a takeaway tonight? I was going to cook but I don't feel like going to the sh....."

"Dani, look we need to talk," he interrupted rather abruptly.

Danielle was surprised at how forthright he was being. Gareth had barely uttered two words to her since the funeral and they could both feel the tension in the room now.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

Gareth closed the fridge door and stood up facing his sister. It was difficult to look at her sometimes; he was reminded of everything they had lost.

"I'm leaving tonight. I can't hang around hear any longer," he explained with honesty.

Danielle couldn't believe what she was hearing. All this time she had stuck around to be with him her brother and he couldn't even handle being there.

"What do you mean you're leaving? You haven't been here that long. What do you expect me to do?" Danielle was furious. All the anger and confusion came flooding out as she yelled at her brother for his disregard.

"I..I mean I can't be here. I have a job to do, and Mums gone now dad to. This house isn't home anymore," he desperately tried to explain.

"You know dad left us everything in his will...well we need to sort out what to do now,"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! How could you be so insensitive, Dads not even been gone that long and your already talking about cashing in!" she couldn't help it every time he spoke it was like being stabbed in the back.

Gareth's voice was so gentle and calm amidst Danielle outbursts. He understood why she was acting this way and wanted more than anything to make her understand.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Gareth retaliated. Her words had cut deep as he tried to make sense of the chaos they had been thrown into.

Danielle started shaking as she grabbed onto the kitchen counter and leaned back against it. Gareth was only trying to say what they had both been thinking, it was time to face the difficulties and let go however hard it was going to be.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

Gareth's frown changed to a smile as he pulled his sister in for a hug and she sobbed into his arms. Danielle's tears were far from done.

"I don't want to leave you but I can't stay, this place isn't home anymore not since mum died. I know you feel it too. Now dads gone its even less like home, just somewhere full of stuff that reminds me they're both gone," he explained calmly.

She looked up at him, so strong and decisive and knew he was right. Danielle had opted to stay at home because it seemed like the right thing to do. Gareth pulled away and held both her hands in his own.

"We both know where you'd rather be."

Her mind flooded back to memories of walford, Stacey and the slaters, nights out at R&R, babysitting Amy and......Ronnie. The only person who could make her feel secure. Danielle let herself imagine being in Ronnie's company every day, taking Amy to the park, eating dinner together and watching girly films with Roxy. It didn't sound like much but it was all she could think about. She loved Gareth for making her realise this, he was and would always be her brother, her family.

"I'm really gonna miss you," she cried a little.

"I don't want us to be strangers like we were after mum....."

"Of course that won't happen, I'll be keeping tabs on you sis. You better stay out of trouble," he joked.

They both giggled and embraced again, Danielle clinging to him as tight as she could. She really needed a hug.

Gareth was packed later on that night in the same amount of time it took a person to stuff a pile of clothes into a suitcase. Danielle had offered to wash his clothes and help pack but he refused preferring the much quicker option of "nah is ok I'll sort it later".

"So we'll meet up in a couple of weeks and go over all the paperwork and stuff. And I can take my sister out for a slap p meal in London eh?" Gareth said enthusiastically as he bundled his things into the car.

"What do you mean in London?" she asked confused.

Gareth smirked as he turned round to walk towards her.

"You know what I mean," he replied sheepishly before kissing her on the forehead.

"Love you!" Danielle shouted as he pulled out of the driveway waving goodbye.

Ronnie sat on the couch flicking through hundreds of channels on the TV, nothing she wanted to watch really. She hadn't heard from Danielle in days, apprehensive about calling her Ronnie had been fighting the urge to phone and find out how she was coping. In the Queen Vic it was business as usual. Peggy trying to get on with her life after Archie's betrayal, and Roxy tiptoeing round her sister afraid to ask what was going on in her head.

Ronnie could hear noise from the pub below her but chose to ignore Roxy calling her through to come down and have a drink. She didn't want to move from the spot, clutching a mug of coffee in one hand and her precious locket in the other. Amy was beginning to stir in the other room, crying out for her mother.

"I'm coming babe, mummies on her way!" Roxy shouted as she ran up the stairs. A few minutes later she joined Ronnie in the living room trying to calm a restless Amy.

"She ok," Ronnie muttered.

"Yeah just grumpy tonight aren't we baby?" Roxy replied as she started making funny faces at her daughter.

Ronnie forced a smile; truthfully it was painful to watch the bond between them. There was knocking at the back door downstairs, a thumping noise like someone was hammering their fist repeatedly.

"For god's sake, who's that," Roxy exclaimed.

"Ron go and see who it is, I've got Amy".

Ronnie reluctantly got up from her comfortable position in front of the television and made her way downstairs. She wasn't in a good mood anyway so whoever had caused her to move would be in for a rollicking if they continued banging.

"Alright I'm coming! Give me a break who the hell is knocking at this time!"

She turned the door handle and as it opened was surprised to see the person standing on the other side. Quivering from the cold and soaking through from the rain that was still pouring, Danielle stood in front of her smiling.

"Hi mum," she whispered.

**I hope you like this chapter; it's one of my favs. I thought it was important to show the relationship between Danielle and Gareth- who will be back! Please review if you can it really encourages me to keep writing. Thanks for your reviews before it was good to know some of you remember the fic! xxxx**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"_Hi mum_" – the words echoed in Ronnie's head as she stared back at Danielle utterly speechless. Danielle couldn't quite understand if Ronnie was hesitant at the sight of her, or just shocked by her sudden reappearance in Albert Square. After all she had made it pretty clear before that she wasn't ready to return.

"I'm sorry to just turn up like this," Danielle said nervously. Something told her that an apology wasn't necessary, as she watched a smile appear across her mother's face. It was a smile different to any expression she had ever witnessed Ronnie display, it was happiness.

"I just, I...I want to be your daughter. I want you to be my mum," she said beaming.

Ronnie felt like she needed to pinch herself, to make sure it was real. Were these words really coming out of Danielle's mouth? Did she just say that she wanted Ronnie to be her mum?

As the two women stood with no more than a metre between them Roxy came rushing down the stairs and awkwardly interrupted the mother daughter moment.

"Oh, I erm...Nice to see you again Danielle," Roxy addressed her niece smiling. She could have kicked herself at the moment as it was very clear that she had walked in on already tense family reunion.

Ronnie shot a despairing glance at her sister, as if to say '_get lost'. _She could see that Roxy wasn't intending to hang around as she swiftly turned around and disappeared upstairs again.

"Nice to see you too Roxy!" Danielle shouted filling up the gap of silence.

Danielle didn't know what to do. She really wanted to throw her arms around her mother and tell her how much she loved her. It was so important that she knew that, she was never second best to Danielle's adoptive family, Danielle loved them both but the way she loved Ronnie was different. It was a love she couldn't explain, that was what made showing her true feelings so difficult to express.

"Can you say something?" Danielle chuckled. It wasn't really funny, more nerve racking. For all she knew Ronnie could change her mind and run away from it like Danielle herself had done so many times.

Then something happened that surprised them both. Ronnie began to wipe her eyes desperately trying to disguise the tears that were so obviously trickling down her cheek. She started to shake and quiver as the tears kept coming until they were accompanied by a soft whimper like she was trying to hold all of her emotions in. Danielle threw her bag to the ground and walked closer towards her mother. She lifted a hand and brushed Ronnie's hair gently behind her ear, smiling as she really saw Ronnie for the first time. Danielle could see so many things in her face; pain, sorrow, anguish but also love, overwhelming joy and happiness.

"Its ok," she said calmly as she tried to wipe Ronnie's tears away.

"You get to be happy. You deserve to be happy."

Ronnie started to laugh, the tears still uncontrollable but they were good tear, tears of joy. She threw her arms around Danielle and they clung desperately to each other. Ronnie was still sobbing and shaking as she buried her head close to her daughter, taking in the sweet scent of her hair and the perfume she was wearing. _'She's mine' _couldn't stop thinking to herself '_she's my baby, all grown up but she's here, this is really happening'._

The embraced for several minutes, neither wanting to let go. The noise of the customers and music coming from the bar were like distance whispers as they thought of nothing else but each other.

"Let's go upstairs, I bet Roxy and Amy are just dying to see you," Ronnie said tearfully. She felt embarrassed that Danielle had to see her in this state; Ronnie didn't like anyone to see her emotions so raw and exposed. But it was comforting to look into Danielle big brown eyes and see her smiling back at her mother with nothing but love.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Danielle sniffed as she too began to cry, but this time like Ronnie she wasn't sad or overwhelmed just happy to be where she was right now.

Ronnie gripped her daughters hand and led her upstairs, all the while she was reflecting on Danielle's words '_You deserve to be happy'._ And she did, Ronnie had finally realised that despite all the broken pieces of her life there was one thing that Archie could never destroy – the love she had to give would always be strong and he could never take that away from her. With Danielle by her side she felt stronger than ever.

Danielle's face lit up at the sight of Roxy cradling Amy in her arms. It was a sweet sight to behold as both sisters and their daughters were together.

"You wanna hold her?" Roxy asked.

"Do you even have to ask," Danielle laughed. She had missed Amy so much and for a long time her little cousin had been the only member of the Mitchell family that Danielle could be herself around.

As Danielle stood chatting away to a delighted Amy, Roxy grabbed her sister's arm discreetly and led them into the kitchen.

"Just gonna put the kettle on!" Roxy shouted even though Danielle was too absorbed by Amy's cute baby noises to even realise they had left the landing.

"Well?" Roxy questioned her sister anxiously. Her surprise was just as apparent as Ronnie's, was Danielle really back for good? She couldn't bear to see her sisters happiness destroyed again.

"Rox...I really think she is," Ronnie replied excitedly.

"And there's something else...she called me mum".

Roxy had been pretending to fumble about looking for cups and filling up the kettle whilst talking to her sister, but when she heard the pride shining through Ronnie's words all she wanted to do was throw her arms around her. Ronnie deserved this, and Danielle was the one person who could make her truly happy.

"You two should be alone, talk and get to know each other," Roxy exclaimed. As much as she wanted to spend time with her niece it was important that the two women took the time to just be in each other's company.

Ronnie smiled to herself as she thought of the things they had yet to discuss. All the good things they could learn about each other and all of the things both of them had missed out on. For now she was content to just be with her beautiful, kind and loving daughter. She felt proud to even know Danielle, let alone be her mother. They had a lot of catching up to do and Ronnie didn't want to wait any longer.

"Danielle sweetie, do you want to get Amy settled then we can have a nice cup of tea together?" Ronnie approached her daughter with a loving smile across her face.

**Ok, so I know it's been ages...since I updated this fic but it's still going strong as long as people want it too. I know there are a lot of R&D fan fics out there so I hope you don't forget this one. So please review if you read this it's really good to get feedback. And I promise there will be lots of R&D in the next chapter. I still don't want to rush their relationship but I want them to make progress and really bond with each other. Please let me know what you think and I'll post the next chapter ASAP. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed before I really appreciate it beyond words **** xxxx**


End file.
